Big Trouble Little Brother
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: I decided to write a multichapter fic using Angel Raye's characters. A new enemy arrives from the future and an unlikely group is sent back to help fight. R & R
1. The New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Chibi Scouts. I wish I did. Then I'd have all kinds of money. Anyway, I decided to have the Sailor Scouts children from the future do a little time trip. If you see any characters that you don't know then that means I created them! OMG! Ravyn has an original idea! The world is ending! Aaaahhhh! This will be rated PG to PG -13 as later chapters get a little dark.  
  
Big Trouble, Little Brother -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
-The New Arrivals-  
  
Pluto greeted the time travelers at the Gates of Time as they came through. After all of them were accounted for, Pluto lead the group to the conference room to where the Sailor Scouts were holding a meeting about the recent attacks. She looked over the group of young men and hoped that they were prepared to handle the tremendous task ahead of them. "Everyone is waiting, although I didn't tell them about all of you yet so some of them might be a bit surprised when they first meet you." she said with three of the young men specifically in mind.  
  
The other Scouts sat and waited for Setsuna to arrive with whatever or whoever she was bringing. "Do you think it'll be our grandchildren?" Raye thought aloud thinking what Brooke would look like now that she was older. "I don't know." Serenity answered, "She said it would be a group from the future to help us fight this new Negaverse invasion.". "I hope it's our grandchildren too." Hotaru added thinking about Hannah, that sweet little girl Chelsea showed her. As they all talked about who the new arrivals would be a knock came at the door. Pluto entered and following behind her were a group of eight young men. The Scouts and Knights stared at them not knowing what to say. "These are the ones that are going to help us and our daughters?" Lita said looking at the young men. "Well it would be nice if you introduced yourselves, or would you all like to be called 'Hey You!'" Serenity said. They looked to Pluto who nodded.  
  
The oldest of the group stepped forward and started things off with the hope that the Sailor Scouts would not be too shocked. "I'm Brad Aino. I'm the leader of the group. It's nice to meet all of you.", bowing to them respectfully. Mina and Asai stared at the man, then realized a slight resemblance to Asai could be seen. "Who are you excactly?" Mina prodded. Brad gave a sigh thinking about her reaction, "I'm your future son. In fact we are all your sons. From the future of course." he made a hand motion to the seated families who sat gawking at the men. Brad went on to introduce the rest of his team as the Scouts and their husbands got up to meet their future children.  
  
Brad first introduced Greg and Amy to they're son, Snow. " This is Snow 'Please shut the Hell up!' Mizuno. He's an egg head like you two so I'm sure you'll have all kinds of things to talk about." Brad joked knowing when Snow starts talking he never shuts up. "Next on the list is Foxx 'Punch first and forget about the questions!' Kino." Brad said as he pushed Foxx towards Lita and Ken, "Have fun!" he snickered. "The runt of the litter Alex," Brad said bringing everyone's attention to the behemoth Alex, "Is the pride and joy of none other than Hotaru Tomoe!". Hotaru stared at the towering young man with her mouth hanging open. "How did I..." Hotaru's voice trailed off as Anthony steadied her as she thought about what the pregancy and birth of Alex would be like.  
  
Brad moved on to a set of teen aged identical twins. "Double trouble over here, Shin and Kota, are the adopted sons of Haruka and Michiru. As to which one's which, most girls don't care when they're put flat on they're back." the two boys laughed at their leaders comment. "Oh it's true, it's true!" Shin and Kota boasted. Brad moved on to the last two. "Aunt Setsy knows this one already but for those who need to know this guy's name is Carson 'Hold the' Meioh. He's the quiet type who goes nuts and kills every one." Carson gave Brad a hard stare. "Can we please just get this over with!" grumbled the last boy who seemed less than thrilled to be there. Brad glared at him for a moment and with a heavy sigh introduced the last one to Raye and Chad's surprise. "This little ray of sunshine here is all yours Aunt Raye. Feel free to disown him now." Brad told her as the meet n' greet session was concluded. "There will be a lull in the fighting for the time being so let's use this time to get everything arranged." Pluto shouted over the chattering crowd. "There's no need! If they're our sons then they'll be staying with us." Raye spoke up. "Oh joy." groaned Colt.  
  
As the Chibi Scouts came through the gates they were greeted by the Royal cats. Stardust, Moonbeam, Cresent, and Diana went to their respective owners and informed all of them of some new arrivals. Although worn out from they're recent fight, they all decided to see what the big comotion was about.  
  
Ariel came through the door to find that they had company. Even though she knew she shouldn't, it was a tough battle and Ariel wanted to be with her mother and walked over to the couch and sat on Amy's lap and hugged her. Amy hugged her back. "Ariel. Please introduce yourself to our guest." Amy said reminding her daughter of her manners. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. ...", "Mizuno." Snow said and Ariel looked at him. "This may be a shock to you honey but this is your younger brother, Snow." Amy told her daughter. Being smart, Ariel quickly concluded how that came to be. "I'm going to have a brother in the future?" Ariel asked excitedly. "Yes you are princess." her father told her. Ariel thought for a moment. "How did you get the name Snow?" she asked as a yawn overtook her. The days battle had worn her out considerably. Amy was about to take her to her bedroom, "Would you mind?" Snow asked offering to take over for his mother, Ariel agreed. "Well let's just say that mom has a habit of giving birth in the most unusual places." he informed her on the way to her bedroom. Amy groaned, "Dare I ask?" but then decided she didn't want to know, as long as she knew it turned out well.  
  
"This is sooo cool!" exclaimed Faith when she found out that Shin and Kota were sports nuts like her, and quickly took to the new additions to her family. Hope was disappointed that neither of them had anything in common with her and immediately felt left out of the trio's conversations. Seeing this, Kota asked Hope to show him some of her paintings. This cheered her up a little, and was even happier to know that both boys admired her talent. Haruka and Michiru found themselves a bit out numbered and wondered how in the world they were going to manage, as they had the most children to look after. The boys could see that their past gaurdians were having a little trouble telling them apart. Haruka and Michiru studied the two boys closely to try to find some difference they could use to identify them. "Would it be too much to ask for one of you boys to get a hair cut or tie it back, or something!" Michiru pleaded, wanting to know wich one was which. With Faith and Hope, the two dressed differently and had different tastes and interests. The two women were at a loss though when it came to Shin and Kota. Kota took his coat off and rolled up his sleave. "When in doubt, check the label!" he said showing a star birth mark on his shoulder. Haruka and Michiru commited the mark to memory.  
  
"So can I get you something to eat? You must be hungry." Hotaru offered as she went to the kitchen. "Chicken? Steak?", A herd of cattle? she thought to herself, the young man declined. Hotaru came back to the living room and sat down next to him. She instantly felt as if she didn't exsist sitting next to him. Madelyn was a little intimidated by him at first but soon found out Alex was a lot of fun. After Madelyn went to sleep the three sat down to talk. "So in what way are you going to help us?" Anthony asked wondering why they were sent instead of they're sisters or nieces. "The Crystal Scouts haven't been activated yet and both the Sailor Scouts and Cosmic Scouts are engaged in battle as we speak. We were the only ones available to come back. We've all had special training in using energy- based attacks, so we should be able to help out with the current situation.". A thought came to Hotaru's mind. "Well if you are here, then who's protecting our grandchildren?" sounding fear-filled as to the safety of her future grandaughter. "They're fathers are in charge of protecting them so don't worry. The main concern now is ending Chandelle and her forces here so that they can't achieve their goals and prevent the future resistance." Relieved to know that their grandaughter was safe for the time being, Hotaru asked a more trivial question. "Do I survive the birth?". Alex looked at her and gave a deep laugh as he responded, "Yes, you do."  
  
Still a little keyed up from the fight, Daisy decided to go to the palace gym and work off her excess energy, Foxx came with her. Daisy didn't know what to say at first and even now was still at a loss for words. "So you're my kid brother from the future?" she asked as she started her workout. "Yup." Foxx simply said as he held the heavy bag for her. "Are you a good fighter?" she asked and he gave her a coy look. "I'm a Kino aren't I?" he said smiling at his sister's past self. "Mom's kinda mad about that too because I looked up to you so much. Daisy the world's greatest fighter!" Foxx boasted of his sister's future, Daisy blushed a little. "Mom doesn't like me fighting." she commented. "If you think she's bad now just wait until the future comes around." Foxx told her as he corrected her form. "Huh?" Daisy asked not knowing what he meant. "Mom tried to raise me to talk my way out of fights but you kinda overstepped her when I kept getting beaten to a bloody pulp." he explained as Daisy listened. "Thanks for the warning!" Lita said coming in, "Now I know to try extra hard to keep Daisy away from you. Raising one bruiser is enough.". Foxx laughed hard when he thought about the future and all of Lita's and Daisy's feisty children. "Please tell me fighting isn't the only thing you're good at." Lita said in a weary tone, Foxx thought for a moment. "Well the two of you tried to teach me how to be a chef but when I burned down both your kitchens, a royal decree was hammered out by princess Rini that I am to be banned from open flame." Daisy laughed while Lita groaned. Foxx hugged the two women, "Don't worry! It all works out and no one's the worse for wear." he assured them.  
  
Setsuna decided to leave her post for a few days to help Carson get settled in. She tried to spend as much time as she could with all of her children but found it hard sometimes. Like all of Setsuna's children, Carson understood why his mother was away so much and didn't mind because he knew that even though she was away a lot she loved him and was there when he really needed her. After dinner, they all sat around and talked about what was to happen. "It's going to be a tough fight, but Mag-Pie here is pretty sure we'll handle things without any problems.". Setsuna gave Carson a look as Maggie questioned the nick name. "Mag-Pie?" she asked looking up at the older man who would be her little brother. "It's just my little way of getting under your skin in the future." Carson said laughing as he thought about how Maggie got mad when ever he called her Mag-Pie. "I kind of like it. How can that bother me in the future?" Maggie asked and got a stern look from her mother as did Carson. "Let's just say it's not the name that bothers you it's what happened to you that started it." he told his sister, Setsuna couldn't help but giggle as she thought about the incident that would befall her daughter in the years to come. Maggie started to get a little angry at her family for leaving her out of the joke, "Come on! Tell me!" she demanded.  
  
Apon Brad's insistance both the Aino and Hino families ate together, Brad wanted to make sure there wasn't any trouble before it's time. Both Raye and Mina were staring at their future still in a mild state of shock. Mina couldn't believe the difference between Brad and Gloria. Even though he was grown up, he was well mannered, Mina was shocked to learn he was always like that. She often wondered if she would have more children, and if she did would they be like Gloria. Mina was glad to know that Brad gave her an easier time than what she had with Gloria. Despite his out going, friendly attitude he seemed a bit on the soft side, like Annika. Of all the times she wished Gloria had that trait, it seemed to have been held in reserve for Brad. "So, like, what do you do in the future? Do you help out in the fighting?" Gloria asked. Brad thought, then answered, "Well unlike you all we have what you call real jobs and we work for a living." he told his sister, his comment brought out an immediate response from his sibling, "Hey!" Gloria started but Mina silenced her. "Jerk!" she muttered, "Bedroom, now!" ordered Mina and Gloria stormed off. "Maggie was right. She really was like that!" Brad remarked then continued talking. "As for fighting, we weren't born with the abilities that you have. In us they are a bit more latent. We've all gone through special training to help draw those powers out and use them if they are needed. For the most part though we have normal lives both inside and outside the palace."  
  
All Raye could do was sit and stare at the young man that would be her son. Raye thought that Annika would be the only child she'd ever have but Colt was sitting across from her contradicting that believe. Raye was lost deep in thought and didn't pay attention to what Brad, Mina and Asai were discussing. All she could think about was being a mother again as she remembered all the joys of raising Annika. Colt noticed that Raye and Chad were staring at him and it was starting to annoy him. "What?" he snapped, giving a cold look to his parents' past selves. His sharp, icy tone broke the both of them out of their trances. "Nothing. It's just that I never expected to have anymore children after Annika." she said still staring him. From the time she first met him until now, she could tell that there was a huge difference between him and Annika. Colt seemed more independant and free spirited than Annika. Although it made her happy to know that she'd have children again and that they'd be more strong willed, she sensed something dark about her future son. He didn't say as much to them about himself like Brad and the others and his attitude was somewhat colder than the others. She wondered how he and Annika got along in the future.  
  
"Do I have a third arm growing out of my head or what?!" Colt griped as Raye and Chad were still staring. "Hey Colt. Relax would ya? Aunt Raye just found out she'll have more kids." Brad said giving him a warning look. Colt gave a sigh, "Sorry." he apologized, "It's just all this sitting around is not my style. We could be launching a first strike while the enemy is regrouping." he complained to Brad. "Well if you want something to do, then hook up with Snow and Carson and start working on the training rooms. We'll start training as soon as modifications are finished." this sounded good to Colt who was more than happy to go. "Finally, that's the first sensible thing you talked about since we got here." Colt said as he left. Once gone, Brad looked over to Annika, "Little brothers are such a pain, aren't they?" while giving her a wink. Annika managed a shy smile. "Is he always like that?" Raye asked trying to find the reason for the attitude. "No. He started off all right but in the last five years...." Brad gave a shrug not wanting to get into it at the moment. Raye dropped it for now.  
  
There was something Mina couldn't help but notice since she first met her future son, a gold band on his finger. Mina grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her eye for inspection. "You're married?" she gasped, thinking that she'll soon have more than one grandchild. "Uh, yeah, about two months ago." Brad said trying not to say too much about the future. Mina then eyed a gold heart locket around his neck with the inscripted name, "Midori", and went for it curious as to who Midori was. "Mom!" Brad yelled as he tried to keep her from opening it. "It's bad enough you give my wife the third degree in the future, I'm not going to have you stalk her in the past!". Asai and Chad laughed at the battle being waged. Raye was still thinking about Colt though and wondered what caused his cold attitude.  
  
After their first full day in the past, the men were looking tired. They're parents kept them up late trying to pry out information about their lives in the future. Brad and Carson were on they're way to the training room to check on Colt and Snow's progress. "I'm telling you right now, every woman named Midori is going to be hunted down until she finds the right one." Brad told Carson who laughed. "Yeah. Maggie's mad at me because I won't tell her why I call her Mag-Pie." Brad remembered the incident too and laughed with Carson. "So how goes things?" Brad asked as they arrived at the training room. "We're just getting the personal training simulations loaded. The gravity engine and shielding are all ready installed." Snow reported, Colt was in the room giving everything one last check. "Okay bring it on-line." Colt said coming out. Haruka and Mina were overseeing the final installations and having the new system explained to them. "So who's first?" Colt asked. "Shin and Kota, because they're training was not completed. Where are they anyway? They were supposed to be here." Brad said looking around and then to Haruka.  
  
Just then the two boys came down the hallway with Daisy between the two, drooling over both of them. The men whispered and snickered amongst themselves about the trouble Haruka and Michiru have with the twin's girlfriends. "Okay you two. You're with me in training. Carson, tell the rest that there will be a briefing about what we're going to do." Brad told them, this made Colt happy. Brad then turned to Haruka and Mina, "We'll also be training both you and our sisters, family will train family, we'll work out schedules after the meeting.". Mina watched as Brad instructed everyone what to do. It seemed that leadership qualities ran in the family, she hoped it didn't skip Gloria when the time comes. "Well we should get going to school young lady." Haruka said pushing a flirting Daisy along, Mina stayed behind to watch her future son a while longer.  
  
After the children went to school, Raye joined the other Scouts and watched the group train. Each one stood by their respective child, they all smiled as they looked at Hotaru standing next to Alex. Mina, Haruka and Michiru stood at the window watching their sons train. "It's hard to believe that they are at 85X gravity!" Michiru said in awe, as she watched them move about as if they were feathers. "Yes it is hard to believe. They should be at 120X gravity but they lack discipline." Colt critcized the twin's performance. "And you can do better?" Raye said raising an eyebrow to her cocky off spring. "Definitely. I train at 289X gravity. If I was training them they'd pull their weight or get out of my sight." he answered back conceitedly. All the women looked at him with astonishment. "How can you even move in such conditions?" Amy asked, trying to understand how their bodies could handle such a tremendous strain. "You'll find out once we start training you." Snow told his mother. Colt's eyes narrowed as he thought about training Annika, I can't believe Brad is making me train that crybaby!, he thought, then berated Shin and Kota over the intercom. "Geez Colt! Back off! They're doing their best." Foxx spoke up, defending the youngest members.  
  
Raye pulled him aside to talk to him. "What is with you! Why the attitude?" she demanded to know. "Gee at least you notice that I exsist in this time. If you want an answer then fine! I hate weakness and weak people! So I'll tell you here and now when it's time for me to train both you and Annika I won't molly coddle her the way you do! Is that understood?" he barked out. Raye lost her temper. "Look! You know full well that in this time Annika has a hard time with people picking on her and is easily upset! I will not have you doing anything to ruin the progress I've made with her! Now am I making myself understood!?!" Raye yelled. Serenity lead her away to calm her down. Every one turned from the window to witness the argument, even Brad and the twins stopped to see what was going on. Colt pushed his way past everyone on his way to the intercom, "If you and the boyscouts are finished playing there are some of us who would like to get some real training in!" Colt then turned to the shocked spectators. "What the Hell are all of you staring at?". Before a larger argument started, Brad came out. "Colt! Take a walk. Now!" he ordered and Colt left. "I'm sorry...." Brad apologized to the onlookers. He sighed heavily as he watched Colt walk out of sight, then went back to training the twins.  
  
Later on in the afternoon, when the children returned from school, Brad started the briefing. "Chandelle is the new Negaverse queen in the future and she is determined to wipeout the Sailor Scouts at any cost." he started as he displayed photos of Chandelle and her three generals. "These three head up her attack forces here in the past. The reason she came back in time is to help them with eliminating all of you before you are strong enough to fight her and her forces in the future." he reported then the projector slide changed to a close up of each of the generals. The first picture was of a young woman with platinum hair. "The first is Frost. She's a lot colder than her name implies. She's the weakest of the three so she'll more than likely be the first we encounter. All of the youma in her command utilize speed and agility to make up for their weak attacks. They also attack in numbers and have the ability to drain your life force. That's why we installed gravity training devices. Training in heavy gravity will strengthen many of your abilities so that when you return to normal gavity you will be both stronger and faster so you can keep pace with Frost and her soldiers.".  
  
Brad then handed over to Foxx, "Due to the fact that Chandelle knows who you all are, you must be prepared at all times for battle. For this reason we'll be pairing up mother/daughter training sessions. Also we'll be around to keep an eye on you at all times." Foxx stated as Brad changed the image to the next general as Shin and Kota whistled. "This sweet little nymph is Aroura. She's the second strongest and has the fewest youma but they are the strongest ones adept at elemental attacks like your own. It might be a good idea to run from her and her followers if you encounter them and let us deal with them instead.". "You hear that boy scouts. When these guys show up just leave them to me." Colt tormented the twins who quickly shot back. "All right! Settle down!" Brad ordered as he continued where Foxx left off. "The last one, I'm sad to report we haven't encountered yet and have no idea what she looks like, what type of attacks she uses. If she's like the others then we can guess that she'll use time and gravity attacks like her youma.". "Not to worry, whoever she is she'll die screaming like the rest." Colt assured them all with a cold smile, "Just stay out of my way when the fighting starts." he finished, glaring at the Chibi Scouts, Annika in particular. His cold look made Annika shrink in her seat. Raye saw this and made a note to discuss Colt's training of Annika with Brad.  
  
The next photo was of a ominous construct on a deserted island in the South Pacific. "This is where they are based in this time period. The only way in is to defeat the three general and acquire their talismans which allow them to enter the island. Should I have to remind some of you..." Brad glared at Colt who gave snide look, "...if the opportunity arises, take either of the first two generals prisoner for the purpose of interrogation in order to acquire information on the third general and Chandelle. With the exception of training rotations, that concludes this briefing.". Colt left and headed for the training room while the Scouts and their daughters stayed behind to discuss what the details of the training would be, Raye had a few suggestions she wanted to run by Brad herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Raye. But the training pairs stay as is. I know you're worried about Annika and I'll do my best to keep Colt from causing to much trouble." Brad told her. Raye was hoping that Brad or the others could train Annika instead of Colt, because they seemed more sensitive to Annika. He knelt down to her, "I know he might seem cold but he knows what he's doing and you can learn a lot from him so just do your best, okay?" he tried to shore up Annika's confidence. "I will." Annika told him. "As for everybody else training starts tomorrow morning." Brad's statment brought out a unanimous groan from the young girls. "Tomorrow's Saturday!" Gloria protested loudly. "Since you're so thrilled about it then we will go first!" Mina told her daughter, "Five-thirty a.m. sound good to you?" Brad teased, "There's a five-thirty a.m.?" Gloria grumbled, her question made everyone laugh.  
  
"So what are your excuses for failing in the task I assigned?" Chandelle said glaring at her two leading officers, "In this time period the Sailor Scouts and their daughters are supposed to be weaker." she snapped at the two women before her. The two bit their toungues to keep themselves from mouthing off to her. "We were supposed to have a third general helping us here. If we had they're help we'd have defeated them by now!" Frost reported. "Yes who will it be and when will they join us in the fight?" Aroura asked wanting to know who their partner would be. "The third is someone I haven't chosen yet but I have the perfect person in mind." she laughed as she called up the image of the person in the crystal sphere of her sceptor.  
  
--End of part 1 : The New Arrivals--  
  
--Next, Part 2 : Ariel -- Where Did Snow Come From?  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	2. ArielWhere Did Snow Come From?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Chibi Scouts. I wish I did. Then I'd have all kinds of money. Anyway, I decided to have the Sailor Scouts children from the future do a little time trip. If you see any characters that you don't know then that means I created them! OMG! Ravyn has an original idea! The world is ending! Aaaahhhh! This will be rated PG to PG -13 as later chapters get a little dark.  
  
Big Trouble, Little Brother -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Ariel -- Where Did Snow Come From?  
  
After dinner in the palace dining room, all of the families sat around the family room and talked. Everyone was there except for Colt who decided his time could be better spent on training instead of idle chit-chat. Raye was partially grateful for that as it kept Annika from being intimidated by him. It also made her sad that Colt was ignoring her so much and that he didn't think much of Annika's behavior. Raye wondered where she would go wrong in the future with him, maybe she'd find out something by talking to him about it so she left the family room and headed to the training room.  
  
As Brad predicted, Snow had a lot to talk about with his family. Ariel sat on her mother's lap listening while thinking about her brother's name. "Where did Snow come from?" she asked, interupting the conversation between Snow and Amy. "Like I said. Mom has a habit of giving birth in the most unusual places." he told his sister. "I thought it would have came from the color of your hair because it's snow white." Amy said, now wondering even more as to what was the real reason as to why her son got his name. Snow looked to his father, "Are you sure she shouldn't know?" he asked and Greg nodded. Amy shifted her attention to her husband, " You mean you all ready know what's going to happen? You mean to tell me you're going to let me go through another surprise birth?" Amy sounded a little angry with him. "Now Amy, it turns out all right in the end. The important thing is that you will have a healthy son." he pointed out trying to make his wife take comfort in that fact. "But I want to know!" Ariel insisted, Amy gave her a look that meant not to press the issue further.  
  
As the evening dragged on, Ariel started to doze off in her mother's arms. "I think it's somebody's bedtime." Amy said as Ariel yawned. "Get a good night's sleep because you're going to need it for tomorrow." Snow told his sister's younger self. "Kiss daddy good night and I'll come tuck you in in a few minutes." Amy told her sleepy daughter and she tiredly made her way back to her quarters. "I should check out early too in order to get a head start on your training tomorrow." Snow told his parents. "Well I guess we're all going to sleep early then." Amy said as she said good night to the others and headed back to their quarters.  
  
As Amy was busying herself with Ariel, Greg and Snow talked some more about the future. "So she's going to continue the tradition of having kids anywhere but the hospital?" Snow laughed as his father told him about some of the 'other' births of his mother's children. "Does it bother you that you won't be around forever?" Snow asked his father. Greg thought for a moment. "I've already had this discussion with your mother many times and I'll tell you the same as I have told her. As long as she finds someone that she loves and that loves her I'm not worried.". Snow thought about what his father told him as he thought about the future he came from. Moonbeam joined the two men on the couch. "So what do you guys want to do tonight?" the cat asked. Snow looked at the cat with a mischievious gleam in his eye, "How about Space Cat?" he laughed remembering what he and Foxx did to the cat when they were kids. "Huh?" Moonbeam was puzzled by the man's suggestion. As they talked Amy was heading out the door. "Where are you off to?" Greg asked following her out. "Raye called me on my communicator. There was a mishap in the training room and Raye wants me to examine Colt." she told her husband then headed off.  
  
The next morning the family was around the breakfast table. Snow gave them a run down of what they would cover in training. "Will I get any new powers or attacks?" Ariel asked hoping that the training would bring out more powerful attacks then what she had now. "Sorry but the most the training will do is increase the power of your current attacks." Snow watched as Ariel's face droop with disappointment. "Rats! Just.....Rats!" she growled wanting to become stronger. "Now don't get like that, sweetie. You know that your real weapon is your smarts." Greg reminded his daughter. "What am I suppose to do then? Think a youma to death!" Ariel grumbled. Snow sat Ariel on his lap, "I know you want to be as strong as all the other Chibi Scouts but brute physical strength alone does not win the fight. Knowing what you're up against and devising a way to defeat your opponent is just as important as beating them into a hole in the ground." he told his sister, "Be satisfied with your present capabilities. Besides if you get extremely stronger now I'll be in for a world of hurt in the future." he finished, Ariel wondered what he meant. "Space Cat?" Moonbeam said as he jumped up on Ariel's lap. "Space Cat!" Snow said smiling as he scratched the cat's neck. "Space Cat?" Ariel asked looking up at her brother.  
  
Later on in the morning, Snow took his mother and sister to the training room for their first session. "Okay this will be more like an orientation just to get you used to what it's like to train in heavy gravity." Snow said leading them into the room. Amy was very unsure of what they were about to do because she knew the effects gravity can have on the human body, last night's mishap also strengthened her worries. Snow walked over to the control panel and keyed in a starting level. After the two transformed, Snow gave the voice command to start the session. At 2X gravity both Mercury and Chibi Mercury were pulled to their knees. "Mama! I can't move!" Chibi Mercury cried out, she was having a hard time breathing as well. "Relax! Don't panick. Breathe slow and give your lungs time to adjust to the pressure." Snow told them. Mercury was able to get back to her feet but was having difficulty straightening up. "Don't force yourselves! Just relax until you adjust to the extra weight." Snow told them. The two looked at the man as he came towards them completely unaffected by the gravimetric forces within the room. He helped his mother back down to the floor, "The more you force yourself the greater the chance to injure yourself. Find your center of gravity and work from there."  
  
The pair found it easier to move when they got closer to the floor and in a few minutes they were able to slowly crawl around. "You have to learn to crawl before you walk!" Snow encouraged them not to feel embarassed as this was the best way to get their bodies used to moving in the strong gravitational field. Within a half hour they were finally able to stand up without hurting and their breathing was a little easier. "Okay time to play a game!" Snow informed them. He walked over to Chibi Mercury and tapped her, "Tag! You're it!" and then ran away from her. "Come on! Tag me!" he called as she tried to catch up to him. "You're in this too, mom!" Snow laughed as Chibi Mercury tagged her mother. "You're it!" she giggled as she tried to get away quickly. "We'll see about that!" Mercury said as she did her best to run after them. Soon the two were running as if they were at normal gravity. "Let's put it up to 3X." Snow said as he gave the command to increase the gavity. This time though both mother and daughter managed to stay on their feet as the level increased and they continued their training.  
  
By the end of it Mercury and Chibi Mercury were at ease ith 3X gravity. When the gravity engine was shut off the two felt a little light headed. "I feel like I'm floating!" Ariel said as she transformed back. "You'll feel this way for the first few times but it will pass. Think of it as being on a roller coaster." Snow told them. It was now the Jupiter family's turn. Snow decided to show Ariel how much she improved. He lead Daisy and Ariel into the training room. "Ariel would you say Daisy is way stronger and faster than you?" he questioned her. "Well yeah, she's older and bigger than me." Ariel stated what she knew. "Oh really?" Snow said and told his sister to challenge Daisy to a race around the room. Ariel complied although she knew she would lose. "Don't worry Ariel. I'll go easy on you!" Daisy said to her friend. "Famous last words!" Foxx mused as they started running. To Ariel's surprise she was able to match Daisy. When Daisy got back to the starting point she was a little worn out from trying to keep up with the younger girl. "I won!" Ariel cheered as she hugged her mother. "See I told you this training would make you stronger without giving you any new powers!" Snow informed his sister.  
  
After a successful first session the family returned to their quarters for lunch. Amy had more than enough questions about the side effects of their training. "Will training in this environment do any permanant damage to us? Our first exposure placed a tremendous strain on our joints as well as our breathing. Could we end up seriously crippling ourselves in the long run?" Amy was now in a diagnostic mode trying to figure out how their health might be comprimised by heavy gravity training. "It will take some getting used to but if we go slowly as we are doing then there should be no problems. As for long term health concerns, once we are finished here we'll remove the gravity engine. It may take a few months but your bodies will return to what they were before training. It's just like regular excercise. Once you stop your body will return to it's normal conditioning." he assured his skeptical mother. "I noticed that you had no trouble at alll moving in 3X gravity. If you don't mind me asking, what level are you at?" Amy asked thinking about Colt who boasted of being at 289X. "Let's see...I'm at...207X.". Amy's eyes widened at her son's revelation. "I certainly hope you don't intend to raise myself and your sister to that level!" she exclaimed. "I only have clearance to take you both to 8X and nothing higher." he told his mother. Amy still thought that was too great a strain to be putting her and Ariel through though.  
  
As the days went on, Snow trained both his mother and sister as best he could. Amy found that with the training, Ariel was becoming more like her old self. She was more playful and adventurous than what she had been in the last few months. This was displayed by Ariel's newest passtime -- tree climbing. Before the training she would never try it because she didn't have the nerve, but as her confidence grew she started trying different things to test her new found atributes. Snow trained her specifically in speed and agility. With this Ariel found it quite easy to get to higher branches by learning that as long as she gets a good fast start she didn't need to be strong enough to pull herself up the branches. Alex was also traing Madelyn to be agile and quick and every chance the two girls got, they would race each other up trees to see who could get to the top first. Amy and Hotaru were less then thrilled in what their children were up to. They got even angrier when both Snow and Alex would encourage them to keep going.  
  
"Ariel! Madelyn! Come down from there right this instant!" Amy shouted, half terrified they'd fall, half angry that they did something they were told not to do. "Aw, mama! Just a little higher?" Ariel pleaded trying to get Madelyn to plead with her. "No! You're already in enough trouble young lady! Come down now!" Amy ordered. "But I wanted to get to the top!" Ariel protested further. "Ariel Mia Mizuno! You know better than to argue!" Amy shouted, "The same applies to you Madelyn Grace!" Hotaru's voice joined Amy's. "Uh-oh! Our full names! Now you know they're mad!" Madelyn remarked as she started to climb down. Ariel didn't come down but instead decided to go for the top. Amy's temper was at the boiling point as she turned to Snow. "This is your fault!" she said shaking a finger at him. "Alright! Alright! I'll get them down!" he promised and quickly ascended the tree. First up he snatched Madeylyn then quickly made his way up further to get Ariel. "But I wanted to see what the palace grounds looked like from the top!" Ariel whined as Snow prepared to make his way down. "Okay." Snow complied as he springboarded off of a branch and the trio shot out of the tree top. The two girls looked around wide-eyed at how high they were. They gasped and aw'ed as they looked down at the ground. "Wow! We're really high!" exclaimed Ariel. Madelyn started to get scared and demanded to be taken down.  
  
On the ground, both Amy and Hotaru gave a shriek as they watched Snow leap from the top of the tree. Amy turned white with fear as Alex caught his fienting mother. Just before Snow hit the ground he slowed down and made a graceful landing. Amy flew into both of her children when they landed safely. "That was fun!" Ariel cheered, but let out a yelp when her mother grabbed her by the ear. Amy then reached over and grabbed Snow by his ear and dragged the two inside. Madelyn followed along side Alex who was carrying their mother.  
  
Inside, Amy dragged the two past several of the other families, who stopped and stared and snickered at the comical scene. "Ow! Mom let go! You're embarassing me in front of everyone!" Snow complained, Amy pinched his ear tighter. "OW!" he cried out as they continued through the palace. Once back at their quarters it was Ariel's turn to cry out as her mother swatted her backside. "When I tell you not to do something dangerous, you do as you're told!" Amy scolded as Ariel rubbed her bottom while wiping away a few tears. After the lecture, Amy softened her tone and gave her daughter a tight hug. "I was just so worried that you might have fallen and hurt yourself." Amy admitted. "I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to worry you." Ariel said sounding truely sorry for scaring her mother. "I know you didn't sweetie but when I tell you to do something you know it's for your own good. You are to stay in your room for the rest of the day." Amy said kissing her daughter. "Are you still mad at me?" Ariel asked. "No. I could never stay mad at you no matter how many trees you climb." Amy said giving her one last hug. "Your brother is a different story however." Amy gave a menacing sigh then left to deal with her son.  
  
Greg was talking about the incident with Snow. "It was a controlled descent, dad. I've jumped from higher places than that." he told his father. "I am not the one you need to worry about." Greg said pointing behind him. Amy locked a cold glare on him and stalked her way over to where he was. She looks....Mad!, Snow thought as he started backing up. "Hey mom! You look great today! Is that a new hair style?" Snow tried to complement his way out of what was coming. It didn't work. "You! You!..." Amy was so mad she couldn't find her words so she spun him around and let loose with the hardest spanking she could give out. Both Greg and Moonbeam struggled to keep from laughing at the scene. "Don't you EVER put my daughter in that kind of danger again. You scared the life out of both myself and Hotaru when you leapt out of that tree! What were you thinking?!" Amy screeched. Snow winced at her high pitched tone. "Right at that moment? Well..." he started but Amy gave a primal growl that told Snow not to answer back. Amy was about to take another swat at him when he spoke out, "When was the last time you punished Ariel for disobeying?". Amy stopped and thought about it. Snow was right, it was a while since Ariel did something to warrant a spanking.  
  
Amy stood remembering how Ariel could be at times when she was younger. In recent months after the Silver Crystal incident, Amy tried to bring out Ariel's playful side. Amy's eyes softened and Snow knew then he was off the hook for his earlier actions. "Just don't scare me like that again." Amy warned as she left for the Saturn quarters. "And where are you off to?" Greg asked. "I have to check on Hotaru. Snow's antics caused her to fient." then she left. Snow tried hard not to laugh as he pictured the terrified looks on his mother's and Aunt Hotaru's faces.  
  
As the days went on the young men took turns watching their future sisters at school and around town. Later that day the Mercury family went to the park. There was an acrobat team performing their routine and giving an entertaining show for the onlookers. Amy was not sure about taking Ariel to see the high flying antics of the acrobats for fear she might try to copy their moves. She decided to have some ice packs waiting at home just incase. The children at the park cheered and clapped as they watched the men and women zip about. That looks like fun! Ariel thought. Amy saw the excited look in her daughter's eyes as she watched the agile people leap about. Those ice packs are going to come in handy! she thought as she smiled at her daughter. None of them knew what was about to happen, but Snow had a feeling something was about to come down. "They move so fast!" Ariel exclaimed. "A little too fast." Snow commented as he studied the group. Amy picked up on his tone.  
  
"Okay, my little tumblers! The Mercury family is your target! Anyone else is a bonus!" Frost said as she appeared at the end of the acrobats routine. Just then the performers changed into youma and charged towards Ariel and her family. Before Amy, Greg and Ariel could transform they were surrounded. The sight of the youmas scared off all the other people and it was just them. "Sub Zero Rush!" Snow called out as a barrage of ice shards rained down on the youma causing them to scream out in pain. "Hurry up and transform!" Snow ordered as he scattered the youma with several engery blasts. "Mercury Eternal Power Makeup!" called Amy as she quickly transformed. "Mercury Power Makeup!" Ariel shouted as she changed into Sailor form. Greg quickly changed into his knight attire and drew his sword. Within a few moments, they joined Snow in attacking the team of nimble youma. They found themselves at a loss at first as the youma moved so fast they seemed like blurs of light. "I can't fight what I can't see!" Mercury shouted to her son. "Just concentrate! You'll soon be able to follow them with your eyes!" Snow yelled as he blasted a youma that was coming up on Mercury Knight's blide side.  
  
Both Mercury and Chibi Mercury focussed their attention and soon enough they were able to see their enemy. "There's eight!" Chibi Mercury said counting their opponents. "Okay that gives us two each!" Snow informed them. Mercury Knight was at a disadvantage because he couldn't see where the creatures were. Snow solved that problem as he handed a visor unit to him. "This will help you follow them!" he said then took off after his two targets. Chibi Mercury was having a little trouble hitting her targets as they circled her. Sailor Mercury turned from her pair to help her daughter. "Mercury Aqua Rapshody!". Mercury's attack flew out and froze both youma in place. Thanks, mommy! Mercury Icicle Spears!" Chibi Mercury called, shattering the ice blocks and destroyng the youmas. Sailor Mercury returned her attention to her own problem, but now assisted by her daughter. Mercury Knight was not fairing to well against his as the two grabbed him from behind and flung him to the ground. A blast of enery cleared off the two youma who pinned him to the ground. "I owe you one!" Mercury Knight said as he drew his sword, "Ice Sword Blaster!", his attack finished of the two downed youmas. Now there were four left. Mercury and Chibi Mercury quickly worked together and defeated another two. "Alright!" Chibi Mercury cheered as she gave her mother a high five. That just left Snow and his two.  
  
Frost watched on in a state of rage as her forces were being wiped out. "Sub Zero Rush!" Snow's attack struck the last two youma and destroyed them. Snow then charged after Frost to try to capture her. Frost saw him coming and went on the defensive. "Blinding Blizzard!" she shouted as a snow storm blinded everyone's sight allowing Frost to escape. Chandelle won't like this! Frost thought as she fled the park. "Let's head back." Mercury Knight told everyone. Snow was a little angry that Frost got away but there would be other opportunities to get her he told himself and went home with his family.  
  
After reporting the events to the Scouts the Mercury family opted to eat dinner at home that night. After complementing Amy on a wonderful meal, the family sat around and talked about today's battle. "It always took all of the Chibi Scouts to defeat those fast youma. It suprised me that just the four of us were able to take out twice as many as us." Amy commented as she thought about that afternoon. She was so proud of the way Ariel handled herself as she smiled down at the tired child curled up on the couch. "I think it's bedtime for someone." Greg said quietly as he picked Ariel up off the couch and carried her to her bedroom. After Amy got Ariel ready for bed, Ariel decided she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. Something was still bothering her. Snow came in to say good night to her and Ariel decided that it was time for Snow to tell her what she wanted to know. "Were you named Snow because of where you were born?" she asked forcing herself to stay awake. "That's right." he replied. He then asked Amy to leave so she wouldn't hear what he was about to tell Ariel. After leaving, Snow started talking again. "Where does snow come from?" he asked his sister. She rolled her eyes as she answered him, "It's frozen rain that falls from the clouds." she said getting a little angry for not getting a straight answer. "And where are the clouds?" he asked another question which Ariel found all too easy to answer. "In the sky, silly!" Ariel said giving him an angry look. Then it clued into her as to how her brother got his name. Her eyes widened and with that Snow knew she figured it out. "Just don't tell mom. Okay?". "I won't!" Ariel giggled as she promised to keep the secret as she drifted off to a well earned sleep.  
  
--End of part 2 : Ariel -- Where Did Snow Come From?--  
  
--Next, Part 3 : Annika -- Tough Love--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	3. Annika Tough Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Chibi Scouts. I wish I did. Then I'd have all kinds of money. Anyway, I decided to have the Sailor Scouts children from the future do a little time trip. If you see any characters that you don't know then that means I created them! OMG! Ravyn has an original idea! The world is ending! Aaaahhhh! This will be rated PG to PG -13 as later chapters get a little dark.  
  
Big Trouble, Little Brother -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Annika -- Tough Love  
  
Seeing that Annika was well distracted playing a game with Gloria and Hope, Raye decided to speak with Colt about his approach to training Annika. Don't get upset! Don't lose your temper! she told herself as she made her way along the corridors to the training room. Colt seemed to be a lot more argumentative than Annika. I guess my temper went to him. Raye thought and laughed to herself. She reasoned that if she kept her temper in check maybe she could convince Colt to be a little more softer in dealing with Annika's shyness. Raye didn't like the way Colt had looked at her earlier and the effect it had on Annika, she decided to try to figure out why he was acting so cold to them.  
  
She saw the light of the training room was on and knew that would be were Colt was hiding. As she came to the window she was shocked to find Colt lying unconscious on the training room floor. She went to open the door when a warning sounded. "Current gravity setting is 310X normal tolerance. Access is denied." The droning voice of the computer sent a shiver through Raye as she disengaged the gravity system and ran into the room to check on her future son. Realizing he was in serious trouble Raye pulled out her communicator and called Amy. "Amy where are you!" Raye's frantic voice called over Amy's communicator. "I'm just putting Ariel to bed. What's wrong?" Amy asked seeing that Raye was worked up about something. "It's Colt! I found him unconscious on the floor of the training room! That new gravity system was set at 310X! Please hurry!" Raye pleaded with her and after telling Greg and Snow what had happened Amy headed off to the training room.  
  
After having two palace guards to help get him to the palace hospital, Colt started to come around. He tried to get up but Amy and Raye pushed him back into the bed. "I'm fine!" he snapped at his mother as Amy examined him. "You were lying on the ground unconscious. That does not constitute as being fine in my opinion." Amy muttered as she continued her exam. "Is anything broken? Is he going to be all right?" Raye asked highly concerned for the young boy's well being. "From what I can tell he seems to be all right except for an extreme case of exhaustion. I suggest you rest here for the night." Amy said calling the on duty nurse to inform her that Colt would be there over night. "I told you I'm fine." Colt insisted as he got up off of the bed. "Don't argue! If Amy says you need to rest then you'll rest!" Raye said trying to make Colt get back to the bed. "Fine!" he grumbled and laid down on the bed. "What were you thinking of when you set the computer that high?" Raye asked trying not to scream at him. Colt just rolled over.  
  
"Answer me!" Raye demanded. Colt faced her and told her point blank why he did what he did. "Because I'll need to be prepared to fight on my own because I know that in this time Annika will more than likely cringe and hide when the fighting starts!". Raye tried to keep her emotions in line. "When the time comes to fight Annika will do just fine! She has never let anyone down yet when they needed her. She's brave when she needs to be and she's come along way and I don't want you derailing her by driving her into her shell. So could you please be a little more nicer to her. You'll find that the more softer you are with her, the more you will accomplish." Raye said trying to convince him not to push Annika too hard. Colt thought for a few moments. "Very well. I won't do anything to upset her but when it comes time to train her I will have no interference from you or anyone else. Everything I teach her will be for nothing if she's too afraid to use it in a fight." he explained to his mother-to-be. Just then a thought came to Raye's mind. "Well why don't you train her how to not to be afraid. If you manage that then you won't have to worry about wasting time in training her." Raye said sounding hopeful that this would get Annika and Colt closer. "I'll consider it." he sighed and rolled over and went to sleep. Raye hoped that the two would get along and wondered how they got along in the future.  
  
The next morning, Annika woke up early. As per her usual Saturday morning schedule, she would get up early to watch her favorite cartoon shows. After getting dressed and leaving her room she went to her parents room with Stardust following behind. "The door is closed again." Annika sighed, "Why is the door closed sometimes?" Stardust asked as they headed for the living room. "I guess they want to sleep in." Annika said and shrugged. In the middle of the living room floor Annika found Colt sitting crossed legged with his eyes closed. "What's he doing? Is he asleep?" Stardust asked her owner as she investigated the scene. "If he is then don't bother him!" Annika whispered. "Wierd." Stardust commented still observing their new guest. Stardust noticed that when Annika turned the t.v. on, the sound seemed to make him wince. Well if he's awake.... Stardust thought. Stardust pawed at him trying to get his attention. "Um...s'cuse me. Mr. Colt...What are you doing?" the curious cat asked.  
  
"Stardust!" Annika hissed coming over to scold the cat for bothering the older boy. "You'll never know until you ask!" Stardust shot back in defense. Colt gave a sigh and opened his eyes. "Well if you must know I'm practicing a technique that allows you to supress your lifeforce energy in order to avoid being detected by enemies." he told the two of them. "We thought you were alseep." Annika replied. "Why do that?" asked the need-to- know cat, breaking Colt's concentration again. "I'm not one to run or hide from a fight but I discovered that when you supress your lifeforce, the amount you supress gets held in reserve allowing you to last longer if you are fighting someone stronger than you. Although I've rarely encountered someone that was stronger than me." he explained. "Something like a battery." Stardust concluded. "In a way." Colt said trying to get back to his training. Just then Annika's stomach growled as a sweat drop appeared on both her and Stardust's heads. "Mama's not up yet. Could you please make me breakfast?" Annika said softly hoping he would. Colt remembered the conversation he had with his mother last night and decided to give in for now. "All right. What would you like?" he asked to Annika's delight as she started listing off some of her favorite breakfast foods. Stardust was getting a little hungry herself with all this talk about food.  
  
"Mmmm!" Raye moaned as she rolled over in bed. The delicious smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the Mars' home bidding everyone a good morning. Chad must be up making me breakfast in bed! How sweet! she thought feeling a familar lump then frowned when she opened her eyes to see her husband lying next to her. "Should've known!" Raye muttered getting up. "If it isn't Chad cooking, then who?" Raye got up and dressed quickly to find out who was in their quarters this early. It wouldn't be Annika. Raye thought, knowing that she warned her daughter well not to use the stove. "Then who?" Raye wondered out loud as she came into the kitchen. She found Annika squeezing a generous amount of syrup onto a stack of pancakes with Stardust sitting on a chair next to her, drooling. "Good morning, mama!" Annika said running over to hug her mother. Raye hugged her happy daughter back as she looked over to see Colt coming from the stove with a plate of bacon. "Well this is a surprise! Maybe you should come back to the past more often so I can sleep in mornings." Raye kidded as she sat down to a full plate. Within a few minutes, Chad was waking up to the aroma that was filling the bedroom. He was suprised to find that Colt was responsible for the breakfast feast.  
  
After they were finished eating and the dishes were cleared away, Annika reminded her mother of what they were going to do today. "Mama, could you come with me to the craft store? I wanted to pick up some more materials." speaking softly as she knew her mother would rarely refuse her when she did. Today was different though. "I'm sorry sweetie but daddy and I have a meeting today with the queen." Raye felt bad as she watched her daughter's face fall. "Oh, okay." Annika replied sadly. Then Raye had an idea. She turned to Colt and Chad who were washing the dishes. "Colt. Could you take your sister shopping this morning? We'd take her but we'll be busy." Raye asked her son to be and with a heavy sigh he agreed.  
  
After the dishes were finished both Colt and Annika left for the shopping mall to get whatever Annika needed. She recently took up knitting and was becoming very skilled at it. She had already ensured that her and her family would have plenty of scarfs and mittens for the winter and now Annika wanted to move on to larger projects. She wanted to knit a sweater for her mother's birthday but needed more yarn. As Colt and Annika walked through the mall court Annika slowed down. "Why are you dragging behind?" Colt wanted to know as he noticed Annika was staring ahead towards the open doors of the craft store. Annika stopped when she saw Miyaki's mother at the counter with her back to them. Annika's fears grew stronger when she saw Miyaki come up to the counter with a box of items her mother was stocking on one of the shelves. "Maybe we should come back later." Annika's voice trembled fearing the upcoming confrontation. Colt was getting tired of standing there waitng for Annika to decide if she should go in or not. He took her by the hand and lead her into the store.  
  
A sensor went off to announce the arrival of customers, "Good morning!" Mrs. Chino sang cheerfully but lost her friendly manner as she saw who had come in. "Good morning." Annika shyly answered back as she quickly went to the yarn rack, Mrs. Chino glaring at her all the while. Colt turned to give her an equal look. Mrs. Chino returned to her work as Colt went to catch up with his sister. He watched as Annika walked by the aisle where the yarn was wondering why she'd do that. Miyaki knew that Annika had been in last week with her mother buying yarn and thought that was the reason why she was here again today. She guessed right as she decided to reorganize the yarns. Annika saw Miyaki standing on the small step ladder pretending to work and decided to avoid her. Just go somewhere else! Annika thought as she walked over to another shelf and started looking though some craft magazines. "You came here for yarn and that is what you are going to get." Colt told her as he took her hand and lead her back to the yarn racks.  
  
Miyaki knew by instinct, which colours Annika was going to choose and moved them up out of her reach while giving Annika a look that made her shiver. Annika tried to ignore her and looked over the other colours, wishing Miyaki had left that royal purple on the lower rack. "Could you get me that that colour yarn please?" Annika asked in a squeak to Colt who was taller than her. "It speaks!" Miyaki commented in a shocking tone, Annika lowered her head trying to keep herself from getting upset. Colt paid no attention at first, but as they turned to leave Miyaki noticed she got to Annika and started up. "Come on crybaby! Where are they?" Miyaki asked in a sneer as she pushed past Annika. Annika's nerve was failing fast as tears started to well up in her eyes. Colt saw this and lead her back down the aisle. "They were only words! You have to learn how to ignore things like that! And when people push you, you push back...harder!" he scolded as Annika choked back a sob. "I can't!" Annika admitted as she looked down the aisle to see Miyaki waiting for her at a sun catcher display pretending to arrange the glass works. Colt remembered from what his mother had told him in the future about how much Miyaki picked on Annika. He remembered when he was younger, he wished he was there to give that little punk what for, for making Annika cry.  
  
"Stop that crying so we can pay for this stuff and go. Don't forget you have training this afternoon." he told his sister. Annika nodded and did her best to calm herself. Miyaki started up her usual chant as they walked past her to the counter. Mrs. Chino saw Annika's condition and gave a warning look to her daughter. As Annika paid for the yarn and other supplies Colt glanced over at a contented Miyaki. As much as Annika's crying and shyness bothered him, something about that little torment triggered something within him. As they were leaving, Miyaki felt a strong force knock her forward into the turn-style rack. The rack toppled over and the sound of breaking glass filled the store. "Miyaki!" her mother bellowed as she went over to scold her daughter for the mess she made. Colt gave a cold smirk as he watched an angry Mrs. Chino bawl out her now crying daughter. "Colt...Did you...?" Annika said as she looked back at the scene. "I was no where near that girl when it happened. You saw that yourself." he said as they walked down the mall court. Annika wondered.  
  
"When I start training you, the first rule will be no crying and no being afraid." Colt started as they walked home. "That's two rules." Annika interjected, Colt gave her a cool look. "You know what I mean." he said in a warning tone. "But I can't help it! Mama says..." Colt cut her off. "Mama this! Mama that! Mama says!" Colt growled out, his tone started to upset her. "Sooner than later that umbilical cord is going to have to be cut! You depend too much on her and not enough on yourself!" Colt snapped, Annika could feel her tears build up. "I like being with mama..." Annika started again but once more Colt cut her off. "I think it's time that a wall got put between you two or else no one will have much of a life. Mom and dad can do more than what they are doing to teach you to stand on your own and I think it's time they did so!". Annika had reached her limit. She dropped her shopping bags, burst out crying and ran off ahead of Colt. "Terrific..." Colt grumbled, snatching up the bags as he prepared himself for what would happen when he got back to the palace.  
  
Annika ran through the front gates crying hysterically. Raye and Chad's meeting with the king and queen had ended and they were talking with the Venus family when a hysterical Annika came barreling towards them. Raye quickly rushed to her daughter, picked her up and started working to calm her down to find out what had put her in such a state. Brad had an idea when Raye mentioned that Colt had taken her shopping. Annika was here but there was no sign of Colt. Brad left Annika to Raye and the others to go look for Colt, Mina followed close behind to act as a peace keeper.  
  
After Colt got back and had a heated argument with Brad, Colt came face to face with Raye. She immediately went on the attack and started in on her son. "Didn't I tell you not to upset her! I told you to go easy in her! But did you? No! Now you ruined the whole day for her! Why can't you accept Annika for the way she is!" Raye roared out. Amy was with her to make sure Raye didn't get too carried away with her temper. Amy observed Colt's posture as Raye berated him for upsetting Annika. She could tell Colt's own temper was reaching the boiling point. Trying to keep himself in line he turned to walk away. Raye grabbed at him and turned him around, "I'm not finished with you!" Raye yelled but quickly closed her mouth when she saw the look Colt was giving her. Complete and utter hatred. You were finished with me a long time ago! Colt screamed silently. Raye instantly calmed down knowing she went too far from the wild look in his eyes.  
  
She gave a sigh then started over. "Colt..." he cut her off. "Why don't you go check on Annika? Why don't you run to Annika! Like you've always done while saying to hell with me!" his voice sounding just as hateful as his look. Amy studied him as he walked away. His fists were clenched, his entire body was trembling with rage and his voice sounded empty and cold. He was obviously supressing the true rage he was going through right now. His short verbal out burst told Raye everything she needed to know. She guessed that in the future Annika was still kept in the center of her attention and Colt hated her for it. Raye wasn't sure what to do about it though seeing that the damage had already been done. The best she could do now was try to calm everything so that something worse wouldn't develop.  
  
Raye spent the rest of the morning with Annika doing her best to calm her down. "Why doesn't Colt like me? All the others like their sisters." Annika said still crying. Raye didn't want to answer that question so she just held Annika tighter, "Don't think about that for now, baby." she tried to convince her daughter as she wondered where Colt took off to. Raye was worried about him and what he might be doing considering the state he was in. A knock came at the door and Chad left his wife on the couch with Annika to answer it. On the other side was Brad and Gloria. Chad invited the two in and they came over to Annika and Raye. "I just thought I'd tell you that Annika won't have to train this afternoon considering what happened. But she will have to be trained tomorrow morning. I'll train her until things calm down with Colt." Raye was glad to hear that. "Annika, baby. Why don't you and Gloria go to your room and play. I've got somethings I want to talk to Brad about, okay?" Annika tightened her grip on her mother. "Come on Annika. You can show me the -thing- you are working on for you-know-who for their you-know-what." Gloria's suggestion seemed to get Annika to go with her.  
  
Later on that night Raye sat staring out her bedroom window, her thoughts as far away as the stars. "Come on, it's late. You should get some rest for tomorrow." Chad tried to convince Raye to go to sleep, she didn't hear him. "Chad do you think that we don't do enough to help Annika stand on her own?" she asked absent mindedly. "No I don't. I think if we keep doing what we've been doing she'll come along at her own pace. Forcing her would only set her back." Chad assured his wife as she got into bed. "Maybe Colt had a point about Annika." Raye continued but Chad stopped her. "No he doesn't. His only knowledge of Annika is of the future. He has no idea what Annika has gone through in the past.". "But you didn't see the look in his eyes. He looked at me with complete contempt as if he could care less if I lived or died. I couldn't have ignored him that much, could I?" Raye wondered out loud staring at the ceiling. Chad had heard enough. "Stop this right now! I know you. There is no way you could ignore your own child. You are a good mother, Annika is proof of that. Don't let Colt's actions convince you otherwise. Just get some sleep and I'll talk with Colt tomorrow about his attitude." Chad told his wife as he went to sleep. Raye stayed awake thinking about where she would go wrong in the years to come. I wonder where Colt is? was her last thought before she fell asleep.  
  
After breakfast, Brad came over to take Raye and Annika to their first training session. Chad had asked him about where Colt might have gone and Brad told him to ask Alex, seeing the two were best friends. After Alex listed off a few places Colt might go to Chad was about to leave when Colt came in. "Where were you all night? You had us worried." Chad started, Colt just gave a grunt. "Out." he answered. "That's obvious. Where 'out'?" Chad inquired trying to get the young boy to elaborate. "What does it matter. I'm here now aren't I? As for worrying about me don't bother." he was still a little angry about yesterday. "Yes we will bother. Look I don't know what happened in the future between us but you're in the past now and the things you say and do can greatly affect how things turn out." he tried to reason with his son. "It doesn't matter what I do or say then or now because the outcome will be the same." Colt informed his father. "All I'm asking is that you take it easy with your sister. She's not the same now as she is in the future." Chad stated. "Yeah. Take it easy with her until you're all standing around her coffin wishing someone else had taken it easy on her as well." Colt muttered as he walked off. The image his last words painted brought a cold shiver to Chad. Maybe he does have a point? Chad thought.  
  
Colt decided to go back and start training Annika and his mother but the quarters was empty when he got there. Seeing how they were gone he decided to work off some of his argession in training. He was surprised to see Brad and his mother and sister entering the training room. He followed them in. "I'll take over from here." he ordered. "Maybe you should just take the day off. I can handle this." Brad said not wanting a repeat of yesterday. "We don't mind." Raye said to Brad, wanting a chance to smooth things over with her son. Raye turned to Annika, "You'd rather have your brother train you, wouldn't you?" her voice sounding upbeat to convince Annika to go along with the idea. Annika gave her mother a worried look, she really didn't want to have Colt train her. "Oh now come on baby, Brad would like to spend the day with his family and I'm sure you'll learn a lot from Colt. I know I'm looking forward to him training us." Raye sounded confident even though she told a partial lie. She had her heart set on Brad training her and Annika but now that Colt was here an opportunity to straighten things out and get off to a better start emerged.  
  
"Transform then sit down on the floor. Getting down on the floor now will prevent an injury when I start up the program." Colt ordered and the two did so. After an hour, Mars was able to steady herself against the gravitational pull. Chibi Mars was another story. She made several attempts at getting to her feet but failed and was on the verge of giving up when Colt shut the program down. Chibi Mars was ready to scrap the whole training session but Colt had other plans. He knew that his sister lacked the confidence to endure the training. He paced back and forth for a few moments trying to decide on how to train Chibi Mars. He knew that the gravity training had to be completed in order for Chibi Mars to deal with the upcoming fights but if she refused to continue then she would more than likely end up dead. Her self confidence and self esteem would be his major stumbling block in training her as he thought of a way around it. "Alright then let's try something different." he said walking over to the control panel and tapped a few keys. "Transform back." he told them.  
  
As they transformed back a holographic image appeared in the training room that instantly filled Annika with dread. The image was of Annika's tormentor Miyaki. Even though Annika knew it wasn't really her, it still made her want to run away. "Your main problem is the fact that you don't have much confidence. The main cause is because of this person. As of right now you will learn to stand up for yourself." Colt told her as he lead a protesting Raye out of the room. "I don't approve of this at all!" Raye argued as she watched the hologram follow Annika around the room. Raye could tell by the look on Annika's face that she wanted to get away. She tried to shut the program off but Colt stopped her. "What are you trying to do! Put her in a mental institution!" Raye yelled as she watched Annika start crying. Colt ignored her and went back into the room.  
  
When the door opened, Annika went for it. "Mama!" she cried out but Colt locked the door behind him. "Yeah! Run to mama, crybaby!" the false Miyaki tormented. Annika tried to open the door but Colt pulled her away from it and knelt down to her. "Make it stop, please!" Annika begged, crying hard. "The only one who can make it stop is you. So get to it!" Colt ordered. "I can't!" Annika wailed. Raye watched through the window, her heart breaking. She wanted this stopped but Colt had locked both the doors and controls out. "I want mama!" Annika wailed trying to get past Colt. Colt grabbed her and pulled her back. Annika started screaming and wildly swinging her fists and kicking at Colt trying to free herself and get out of the room. "You will attack someone who is trying to help you but not the one that hurts you? I am not the one making you cry Annika, she is." Colt pointed over to the sneering hologram. "She should be the one you hit, not me." Colt coldly stated as he shut the program off. Once deactivated, the door was unlocked and Raye ran in. "Annika, baby!" she cried rushing to her daughter. Colt picked up a struggling Annika and carried her away. "NO!" Annika screeched and started hitting Colt harder.  
  
"If you want to get to mama then you have to go through me!" Colt screamed pushing Annika back. "Leave me alone!" Annika screamed, now in a full blown hysteria. "Make me!" Colt growled. Raye had enough and was about to pull Annika away when Chad came in and stopped her. "Don't interfere!" he ordered holding Raye back. "What do you think you're doing!?!" Raye roared as she tried to break her husband's grip but failed. "This is something that has to be done." he calmly told his wife. Colt got on his knees and grabbed Annika. Annika flew into him in full tantrum mode punching and kicking and screaming. A fist landed on Colt's lip cutting it. As Colt wiped the blood from his lip Annika ran to Raye's arms. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay baby!" Raye said as she held Annika tightly while giving a hateful look to both Chad and Colt as she carried her exhausted daughter out of the room. "When she calms down bring her back here. The gravity training can wait a few days. The main problem is her confidence. That's why I had Carson and Snow build this program, to help her learn how to deal with people like that. You know yourself that it's right, or else you wouldn't have let it continue." Colt told his father. Chad thought.  
  
Chad came back to their quarters knowing he'd be in for it and he was right. Raye had just put an exhausted Annika to bed. "Amy will stay with you baby." Raye said kissing her daughter on the forehead as she motioned Chad towards the front door. She couldn't believe Colt could do something that cold and cruel to his sister. Also she couldn't understand why Chad would let it continue like that. "How could you condone what Colt did to Annika!" Raye yelled at her husband after taking him out into the corridor. "I felt it had to be done. Colt had a point. Annika has to learn to fight back and the sooner the better." Chad told his upset wife. "Not like this!" Raye barked as her temper let go and her eyes burned. "Yes like this! At least here it can be in a controlled setting. Colt explained to me what he intends to do and after I made some changes to his plans I think we should let him continue." Chad tried to convince Raye but she was not going to hear any of it. "No! Colt is not training myself or Annika any longer! I'll be speaking with Brad about training Annika with Gloria.".  
  
Chad let his temper go, "Look! I understand how you feel but Colt painted a very vivid picture of what could happen if Annika doesn't stand up for herself. I don't like seeing Annika in this condition either but I think it would be better if we got this over with now. I don't want to see her get hurt." he explained his view but Raye refused to listen. Just then Colt came down the hallway. At that time Raye didn't care how upset Colt got she was going to tell him off. "You will not be training my daughter! I want you to stay away from her! Understood?" Raye snapped, Colt just glared. "I've worked too hard with her to have you destroy her like that. You aren't any child of mine because I know in my heart I could never have a child as cold and as heartless as you!" Raye bluntly stated then flew back into her quarters to take care of Annika. Colt just stood there burning from what Raye said. But before Chad could do or say anything Colt walked off. Chad went back in to see how his daughter was doing. "I hate him, mama! And he hates me! I don't want to train with him anymore." Annika cried into Raye's shoulder as Raye did her best to calm her upset daughter. "It's okay, baby. I'll make sure he doesn't upset you again." Raye promised while glaring at Chad.  
  
After Annika calmed down, Raye went to the Venus family quarters to see if Brad would take Annika for training from now on. After Raye told him what had happened he agreed to Raye's request. This seemed to settle Raye down a little as she headed back to her quarters. Unfortunately for Chad she wasn't calmed down enough as she instructed him that he would be sleeping on the couch for the night.  
  
Over the next several days Raye and Annika's training went well. As Raye had predicted, Brad was doing a great job of working with Annika. As the days went on, no one saw any signs of Colt. Despite Alex and Chad checking all the places where he might have gone no one could find him anywhere. Colt's disappearance lead to an argument Between Alex and Brad about Colt's responsibilities. Raye was also starting to regret what she had said to Colt. "Tell me again what I said." Raye said with a tired sigh. "He wasn't your child....blah blah blah. Cold and heartless...blah blah blah." Chad repeated sounding just as tired. "What possessed me to say such a thing!?" she groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "You were upset. You couldn't stand what Annika was being put through, so you let him have both barrels." Chad explained. "Has anyone seen him?" was her next question. "No but if he shows up everyone is going to have more than a few words to say to him. Especially Brad. He's seems to be fed up with our son's behaviour." Chad noted as he thought about the mood everyone has been in the last few days.  
  
The phone rang and Raye answered it. Chad could tell it was something serious from the look on Raye's face. After Raye hung up, Chad inquired. "That was Serenity. Colt just left their quarters. He asked for one of the empty quarters in the servants wing of the palace." Raye told him. Within few minutes a knock came at the Mars family door. It wasn't Colt but one of the servants to collect his personal affects. Raye found out from the servant where Colt's quarters was located exactly and Raye decided to try to convince him to stay with them and try to work things out. Chad offered to go with her but Raye declined. "This is something I have to take care of. If you don't mind I'll take those to him." Raye said as the servant came back from the bedroom.  
  
Raye arrived at Colt's new quarters to hear Brad finish up an extremely loud monologue. "And further more both myself and everyone else is fed up with your attitude! If it's a simple case of middle child syndrome, get over it! If I hear of anymore disruptions like this, I will personally throw you through the Gates of Time and not care where you end up so long as you're out of my sight!". Raye decided to go in to put a stop to the argument, but before she could though Brad came out, looking ready to kill. "And the line-up gets longer." he said as he saw Raye. "Don't waste your time!" Brad muttered as he walked off. Yes I will waste my time! she thought giving Brad an annoyed look. The door was open so Raye went in. She stood in the door way and looked around the small room, thinking that it must be for a servant with no family. Despite being fully furnished, the quarters gave off a never-been-lived-in feeling. It was so quiet and sterile. How can anyone live like this? Raye thought as she thought about her quarters and how warm and happy it felt. She saw Colt standing by a window. "Knock, knock!" Raye mused, her words seemed to echo throughout the room, Colt just glanced at the door then went back to staring out the window. "I brought your stuff over." Raye said holding up Colt's duffle bag.  
  
"Just leave it on the floor." was Colt's reply, several thoughts running through his mind. "I thought we could talk?" Raye tried to get a dialogue struck up, but Colt proved that such a task would be useless. "Everything that's going to be said has been said. There is nothing more to talk about." his voice sounding cold and determined. Raye walked in a little further into the room. "Then I guess a guided tour is out of the question? This is gettin' kinda heavy. Is the bedroom over there?" Raye asked as she decided to give herself a tour of her son's new accomodations. She quickly set to work unpacking his things and putting them into drawers. She came across his wallet and was putting it on the night stand when a small picture fell out. She picked it up and studied it. At first look, Raye could tell it was an old photo. In it was a picture of his family.  
  
The first person her eyes fell on was Annika. She was all grown up and was a very attractive young woman. The picture gave Raye a boost of assurance that Annika would still be around in the future and from her expression she looked happy. Raye then looked at Colt who was still very young. Raye gave a deep sigh when she looked at the smiling happy child sitting on his mother's lap. She tried to imagine would things would be like in the future, still thinking of where she had gone wrong. She laughed a little at first when she looked at a greying Chad but her heart quickly fell when she realized how old he looked in the picture and realized that he wouldn't be around forever. The picture made her think about a lot of things. How would I be able to love anyone else in life other than Chad? Will Chad be around to see his grandaughter? these questions and more filled her head.  
  
She cleared those thoughts out of her head and headed back to the living room to try to talk to Colt again. She found him still at the window so she walked over to him. "I know in your own hard way you were trying to help Annika but she has to be dealt with softly. Why can't you understand that?" Raye started off. "How she is trained is no longer my concern or my responsiblity." he flatly stated. "True but you can at least try to be nicer to her for the time being." Raye countered. "She is far to needy for my liking.", "She's just a child.." Raye started but got stopped. "If you think that will change in the years to come forget it. Everyday it is a different need or a different want. Everything upsets her! Well excuse my independance for upsetting Annika!" he growled out, trying to keep from exploding. It was obvious to Raye that Colt was harbouring a resentment towards Annika. "She's making great progress despite what she endures everyday. How can you look down on her when you don't know what she's been through!" Raye commented thinking about Annika's life since becoming a Chibi Scout.  
  
"If you felt like you got less attention then maybe that's because my future self thought you didn't need to be babied so much. Maybe I didn't want you to lose your independance knowing what could happen if you did. So I pushed you so you could stand on your own. If that's the case then I'm glad I did that because Annika could really use someone strong like you to depend on if anything happened to me in the years to come." Raye added. "Maybe you should think about that." and left him hoping he listened and thought hard on what she said.  
  
"Well Frost you failed in your last attempt. Tell me why I should keep you on and not kill you instead?" Chandelle asked a nervous Frost. "I assure you that I will not fail in my next strike your majesty. My next target is Annika Hino, Chibi Mars. She is far to cowardly to fight. All I need to do is get her alone!" Frost reported. "Then see that you do, or else suffer the consequences of your failure!" Chandelle warned her. I will not fail! Frost silently vowed to herself as she left.  
  
Brad informed Colt that it was his turn to walk the girls home from school with Kota. Less than overjoyed with the task of babysitting, Colt agreed. Annika had another rough day and was intears when Colt and Kota arrived. Miyaki had tormented her the entire day and Gloria didn't stand for it. So in return for punching Miyaki, Gloria got a note to take home. "Don't think of it as a note, think of it as a badge of honour awarded to you for defending your friends." Kota tried to convince an angry Gloria. Colt just glared at Annika as she cried. Just wanting to be by herself Annika took off running ahead of everyone. "I'll keep an eye on the rest, Colt. Why don't you go check on Annika?" Kota said, Colt grumbled something under his breath. "Fine." he muttered and went off to find Annika.  
  
A few minutes later Colt found Annika sitting curled up on a bench in a playground. He made his way over to her, and sat down next to her. "Go away! I don't like you!" Annika cried, Colt smiled. "Good." he stated. Annika raised her head to him. "That makes you happy that I don't like you?" she said puzzled. "Yeah. I don't want you to learn to like me I want you to learn to stand up for yourself." he told her. "I can't!" she sobbed. "Yes you can! You just don't want too!" he snapped back. "That is what I was trying to make you do. Want to fight back. Do you want to go through life constantly worrying mom as to whether or not you're going to turn out alright? Well do you?" he insisted for an answer. Annika shook her head. "What was that?" he growled. "No." Annika said. "You have a voice so use it!" he told his sister but got interupted when he sensed something. Annika sensed it too as her head snapped towards the direction of an evil presence. "Don't look!" Colt ordered and Annika looked away from a group of people across the playground.  
  
"If they think we don't notice them then we have the element of surprise. I have a plan, walk towards them!" he told Annika as he walked away. She timidly complied. "Good she's alone now and heading our way! Alright let's get her!" Frost commanded and her youma rushed forward towards Annika. Without warning, two powerful blasts of energy struck the two leading youma, destroying them. "What?!" Frost screamed looking around to see who was attacking her youma. "Transform, now!" Colt yelled and Annika did so. "Mars Power Makeup!" she called holding up her transformation wand and quickly transformed into Chibi Mars. "I am an agent of love and justice and on behalf of the planet of Mars, I will punish you!" Chibi Mars called out. "Less talking and more fighting!" Colt barked as he charged towards the four remaining youma.  
  
The four split up into groups of two and attacked Colt and Chibi Mars. Colt's two were no contest as he easily stayed ahead of his attackers. Chibi Mars on the other hand was having great difficulty dealing with her two. "Mars Firestorm!" Chibi Mars shouted as her attack flew out towards her persuers. They easily dodged the attack and grabbed hold of her and started draining her energy. Colt saw that she was in trouble and moved to quickly finish off his two. "Flaming Pheonix Ignite!" he shouted as he sent a large flaming pheonix at the two youma who were destroyed on contact. He then turned to Chibi Mars who was quickly losing strength to her attackers. "Get off of me!" She cried out trying to free herself, then remembered a technique Brad had taught her. She summoned up her remaining energy and used it to form a barrier around her and to push the youma away from her. While the youma were momentarily stunned she powered up her attack. "Mars Firestorm!" and struck and killed the two youma. Seeing that she was safe Colt charged after Frost. "You're mine!" he yelled as he landed a heavy kick that doubled her over. Fearing for her life she managed to escape. "Blinding Blizzard!" she gasped out and vanished.  
  
Exhausted Annika powered down and started crying. The battle had taken a tremendous toll on her mentally and physically. "Come on let's go and report this." Colt said but Annika was still upset. "Stop that crying! The fight is over and you're still alive. If you want comfort then find it in the fact that you are still standing and that your enemy is defeated at your feet!" he told Annika. Sensing that she was severely drained and couldn't stand the long walk home, Colt picked her up and carried her out of the playground and headed back to the palace only to run into Raye who went looking for Annika when the other children told her what had happened. She stopped the car and rushed towards them. "Mama!" Annika weakly moaned seeing her mother heading towards them. "What happened?!" she cried taking Annika from him. "Frost showed up with some youma and attacked us. Annika got drained a little but she'll recover." Colt told her. "Let's get her in the car and take her home." Raye said. "I'm going to find Frost. She couldn't have gotten that far." Colt stated but Raye insisted he let her go for now. Raye got into the back seat with a weakened Annika while Colt drove.  
  
--End of part 3 : Annika -- Tough Love--  
  
--Next, Part 4 : Gloria -- What A Pain!--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	4. Gloria What A Pain!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Chibi Scouts. I wish I did. Then I'd have all kinds of money. Anyway, I decided to have the Sailor Scouts children from the future do a little time trip. If you see any characters that you don't know then that means I created them! OMG! Ravyn has an original idea! The world is ending! Aaaahhhh! This will be rated PG to PG -13 as later chapters get a little dark.  
  
Big Trouble, Little Brother -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Gloria -- What A Pain!  
  
After dinner, Mina resumed her interogation as to her son's life. "So what kind of work do you do?" Asai asked seeing Brad was starting to squirm under Mina's questioning. "I'm running my own business. I'm a systems analyst." Mina's pride shot up when she heard her son ran his own business. "So does it pay well?" Mina asked wondering if he made enough to support a family. "Well Midori is a corporate accountant so if we need extra money she just skims some off of the top." Brad joked. Noticing that Gloria wasn't paying attention as she Annika and Hope played a game, Mina decided to probe about Gloria's future. "How does Gloria turn out in the future?" Mina asked knowing that Gloria shirked responsibility at every chance. "Let's put it this way. It's blind luck that I'm here. If Gloria had her way I'd be with the gypsies right about now." Brad said remembering a scene from his childhood. "What?!" Mina gasped demanding he explain. "It's not her fault entirely, I was wearing her nerves thin and she stuck me outside the palace with a sign that said 'Brother for sale. Foreign offers welcome.'" he laughed. Asai joined him while Mina flashed a grim look towards her daughter.  
  
"I am an agent of love and justice and on behalf of the planet Venus I will punish you, Miyaki Chino!" Chibi Venus said as she powered up her attack. "This is for always picking on Annika! Venus Beautiful Shockwave!" her attack struck Miyaki full force and sent her to the ground unconscious. Just then a hard slap found its way across her backside....."Wake up! You have training in half an hour!" Brad sang, waking up Gloria. "You're a jerk! A real jerk!" she screamed as she got out of bed still rubbing her stinging bottom. "Hey! I've got twenty-five years of pent up agression and revenge to let out. I'm far from finished." he grinned evilly. "Come on you two! Stop that fighting or I'll give the both of you the spanking of your lives!" Mina ordered coming into the room. "I don't like this early morning training either but it's something that has to be done, so hurry up and let's get to it, young lady." Mina grumbled. Brad woke her up in the same manner he woke Gloria.  
  
After a quick breakfast, the trio were off to the training room. Both Gloria and Mina were not the most energetic people at five-thirty in the A.M. Brad on the other hand looked as if he had energy to spare. "Okay, pile in! Let's get to it!" he sang and smiled to his half awake mother and sister. "Computer begin program!" he quickly stated as soon as the door closed. Both Mina and Gloria got an even ruder wake-up call when 2X gravity pulled them to the floor. "Hey!" Gloria snapped trying to get up. "Okay let's power through this and get you up to 4X." Brad said as he began teaching his family how to adjust to the gravity. "The easiest way to move is to get yourself on all fours and crawl like you're at your senior prom and totally hammered." his comment got a stern look from Mina. Within an hour the two were on their feet and were managing quite well, so Brad upped the gravity to 3X. "Okay, time to play a game." Brad instructed. "What kind of game?" Mina asked. "Tag!" he said with a smile as he tagged his mother.  
  
Being stronger than her daughter, Mina quickly adjusted to 3X and had tagged Gloria. Gloria had trouble keeping up with her mother and Brad as she was not used to the gravity yet. "This is sooo stupid!" Gloria grumbled, not able to tag anyone. "What's the point of this anyway?". "The point is to get you used to the gravity, work on your speed and train your eyes to see something that moves faster than normal." Brad said. "As soon as you start getting used to the effects we'll start training drills to strengthen your attacks. But for now we will be working on speed and agility." he told them as they continued. What a jerk! Gloria thought to herself.  
  
After a grueling first training session, Gloria was ready to go back to bed and sleep it off. Mina had other ideas as she instructed Gloria to get to her chores. "Let's see...next is Mercury, then Jupiter...then I'll have to train Rini..." Brad muttered as he reviewed the training schedule. Mina interupted his thoughts. "So will you be losing much business now that you're back here?" Mina asked, Brad looked like he needed a distraction. "Well the attacks are all over so business is pretty much shut down." Brad said as he thought about Midori as he fiddled with his wedding ring. "Are you worried about her?" Mina questioned, Brad nodded. "I just wish..." he started then stopped. "What?" Asai invited him to continue. "I just wished I could've taken her with me. That way I know she is all right. I just feel like I'm sitting here doing nothing, like I've run out on her.". Both Mina and Asai could see that the safety of his wife was weighing heavy on their son. "I think I know what you and all the other Scouts feel like when you go off to fight. Constantly wondering and worrying if everything will turn out all right. If anything will be left when its over.". Mina looked at her son and smiled, "You should lighten up more or you'll be old before your time." she commented trying to lighten his mood. "I can't help it. I've never had this kind of responsibility dealt to me before. I guess I'm not cut out for this type of thing.".  
  
Later on in the morning, Mina and Brad met up with Raye and Chad, who were coming from they're meeting with Serenity and Endymion. "So did you really wake sleeping beauty up at that hour of the morning?" Raye said with a look of disbelief. "Yes I did." Brad said, "Gloria was fine with it, but mom.....?" his voice trailed off, his comment brought out a round of laughter from Raye and Chad while Mina gave him a light swat on the shoulder. "So are we bankrupt yet?" Mina joked, seeing the stack of financial reports Chad was lugging around. "We could save money on food expenses if we stapled Serenity's mouth shut." Raye shot back. "Then that would put office supply funds in the red." Chad laughed thinking of how many staples it would require to acomplish the job. "So where's Mr. Wonderful? I heard about the late night training session of his." Brad asked Raye, not sounding too concerned. "Well he seems all right now. This morning he really surprised me by having breakfast ready for Annika." Raye commented. "Annika turns on the charm and guys fall head over heels for her. Better keep an eye on her once she starts dating!" Mina joked.  
  
Just then they were interupted by a crying Annika. Not seeing Colt around, Brad guessed that Colt mouthed off and upset Annika. "Somebody has a hearing problem and if not they will have when I'm finished!" Brad muttered as he walked off to find Colt. Mina followed along, not liking the tone Brad used, to prevent anything serious from happening. "Before you go raging off just take a minute to hear his side of things." Mina said, Brad gave a grunt. "Believe me. I have no intentions of listening to his excuses! I've made my point crystal clear about his attitude long before we came here." he bluntly stated as they headed towards the main doors of the palace. As they rounded the corner, they caught sight of Colt. "Care to explain the reason you had for sending Annika home crying?" Brad growled. "Once again it's my fault, but then that doesn't surprise me." Colt muttered as he tried to push his way past but was stopped by Brad. "You're not leaving until you tell me what happened." he coldly stated, holding Colt in place. "Annika got told to grow up! That's what happened!" Colt shot back freeing himself of Brad's grip. "It's going to be hard enough doing what we came to do without you running around and screwing things up! I don't want to hear anymore complaints about you or believe me I will not go easy on you!" Brad warned as Colt walked off. Brad was about to go for the kill when Mina urged him to back off for now.  
  
Later on Brad and Gloria stopped by to check on Annika and to discuss Annika's training. After Gloria and Annika left for her room, Brad informed Raye about when Annika would be trained. "So for the next day or two I'll train both you and Annika. I've rescheduled tomorrow's training and you and Annika will be trained at nine tomorrow morning.". "That's fine but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Raye started. "Well what then?" Brad asked. "It's about Colt. What happened to him to make him the way he is? I mean was he always that cold?" she asked thinking about Colt's attitude in general. "If I knew, I'd tell you regardless of what Setsuna said about revealing too much about the future. He started off fine but as son as he hit thirteen he started changing. To be honest I don't know where it all came from." Brad said. "Why thirteen?" Chad asked. "Well when he turned thirteen that is when Brooke was born." Brad told him. "Why would that cause a problem?" Raye questioned. "I guess you fawning over Brooke and Annika always needing you took the spotlight away from him." Brad concluded.  
  
"Just wait 'til I get my hands on that little snot!" Gloria growled, ready to kill Miyaki for what she did to Annika this morning, but was happy to hear about Miyaki's little accident. "Too bad she wouldn't walk in front of a bus." Gloria muttered as she had a little day dream of Miyaki getting run over by a bus and giggled to herself. "I don't want to talk about it." Annika sighed as she pulled out the half finished sweater she was making to show Gloria. "Gloria?" Annika started, "What?" Gloria questioned back. "Do you and your brother Brad get along?" she asked. "That creep!?" Gloria partially shouted, her reaction made Annika smile. "Well from what I've seen he's got 'Mama's boy' written all over him! I have a feeling all I'm going to hear while Brad is around is 'Why don't you be more like Brad?' from mom." she said rolling her eyes. "I don't think Colt likes me." Annika admitted. "Why? Everyone else does!" Gloria told her. "I don't know. It's just a feeling I get from him that he doesn't want anything to do with me.". "That's crazy talk." Gloria stated but Annika could feel the deep resentment Colt had for her. "No it isn't. I can pick up on his aura and I think he really hates me but for what I don't know. Also I didn't tell mama but I sensed a dark presence in him." Annika whispered in case anyone was listening.  
  
Later on in the afternoon Brad was preparing to train Rini. Serenity decided to watch her daughter's progress. "Okay let's do this." Brad said leading Cosmic Moon into the training room. "Will you be joining us?" he asked Serenity. "No, why?" she asked. "Well you have been packing on the pounds lately." he said giving a snickering Rini a wink. "What do you mean?" Serenity demanded, Brad waved good bye as he closed the door. Although he never looked back at the window he could feel Serenity's eyes cutting through him. Once the training started though, Brad was all business. Because of Rini's age, she didn't need as much verbal encouragement for the training and being the leader, she would also have to endure harder training than the others. "How high are you going?" Rini grumbled as she slowly trudged through 4X gravity. "I got clearance to take you to 15X. Aren't you special?" Brad commented as Cosmic Moon glared at him from under her sweat soaked bangs. "Well I guess getting to 4X is a good start seeing how out of shape you are." Brad said in a teasing sigh. "I'm in shape!" Cosmic Moon shot back. "Yeah, the shape of a cream puff. No wonder Gloria used to call you Chubby Moon!" he joked. Serenity listened through the intercom and was in hysterics.  
  
After the Chibi Scout training was over with for the day Brad still had to take Shin and Kota for more training. Mina stopped by to see if he was ready to take a break. From his looks he looked as if he was ready for a break as he finished up Shin and Kota's training. Michiru was watching their progress when Mina arrived. "It seems that Haruka and I have a yearning for twins." she mused watching the men train. Michiru was truely surprised with Brad, he was the complete opposite of Gloria. "Japan hide your daughters!" the twins shouted as they left the training room. "That won't be necessary and you know why." Michiru reminded the two boys. "Let's hit those books." Michiru commented as she lead a depressed pair down the hall. "So have you had enough for today?" Mina asked her tired son. "I've had enough for two days." Brad groaned thinking that this would be the schedule for the next while.  
  
Upon returning to the Venus quarters, they were greeted with the usual blaring of Gloria's stereo. "Dinner's just about ready. Excuse me while I do something about the rock concert." Mina groaned as she headed towards the bedrooms. Going to bed sounded good to Brad so he headed of to his but stopped in front of it, looking pensive. After screaming at the top of her lungs, Mina convinced Gloria to lower the decibals, coming out she noticed Brad standing in front of the door. "What's wrong?" she asked coming over. Brad gave the door a push and as it swung open a number of eggs rained down before them. "Did Gloria?....How did you?...." Mina asked. "I've spent twenty-five years surviving Gloria so it's a sixth sense thing whenever she tries to prank me." Brad stated with a sigh. Mina barged back into Gloria's room, "Get out here right now young lady!" she shouted. Gloria came out slowly, "What?!" she snapped. "Clean that mess up right now!" Mina ordered pointing to the mess on the floor of Brad's room. "It's Brad's room! Tell him to clean up his own room!" she shouted back. Mina lost her temper. "Maybe you should go to a hotel if you want to sleep tonight." Asai whispered. "What a pain!" Gloria muttered as she glared at Brad sleeping on the bed as she tried to scrub the egg stains out of the carpet.  
  
"Now you're training four groups?!" Mina said wondering where her son would find the time to sleep. "Well the training will get easier in the next few days and I kind of figured that Colt would do something to get out of doing his part." Brad explained. "Yeah that Colt kind of shocked me. I mean Raye had a temper but Colt puts her to shame in that department." Mina said thinking of the earlier conversation. "Colt's one of life's great mysteries." Brad commented. "Do you think you should be so hard on him? I mean it couldn't have been an easy life for him and you and the others watching your families fight while you sit on the sidelines wondering if things will be okay. There were probably times that you needed us and we weren't there for you because of our responsibilities." Mina reminded. "That's still no excuse for his actions. Look, I don't want to talk about this now." Brad muttered and the subject was dropped for now. "Well I'm off." Brad said heading for the door, Annika and Raye were first up for training.  
  
Despite his better judgement Brad allowed Colt to train his mother and sister. This gave Brad some free time in which he spent with his family. Gloria's mind was working overtime figuring a way to prank Brad for her five a.m. wakeup call. "Forget it." he muttered and Gloria gave him an innocent look. "What?" she questioned. "I know what you're thinking so just give it up. I've spent my life dealing with you and your practical jokes. There is no way you will get me. Not now, not ever." he stated. "Famous last words." Gloria said with an evil smirk. "Cool it you two!" Mina warned. "Oh but it's just getting started!" Brad said with a wink to his mother who in turned gave a tired groan. "Can we at least try to shoot for being a normal happy family?" Mina wearily stated. "Normal is boring!" Brad stated cheerfully and Gloria agreed. "Besides if it was quiet around here for more than five seconds you'd have to be committed. The silence would drive you nuts. At least it does in the future." Brad said thinking.  
  
As they talked, a knock came at their door, it was Raye. One look and the Venus family could tell she was fit to be tied. "Brad could I speak to you in private." she curtly stated. Brad could tell that the way she was acting that the training session with Colt didn't go well. "So what did he do?" Brad said in a tired sigh. "Colt's idea of building Annika's confidence involves putting her into a mental institution. He had the bright idea to lock Annika in the training room with a hologram of Miyaki until she was an emotional wreck. If that wasn't bad enough he kept Annika from leaving the training room until she fought her way past him! Right now Annika is in no condition to be trained because of his actions. I know the training is important but if you could..." Raye stopped for a moment. "Train Annika later on?" Brad finished. He knew full well if Annika didn't complete her training she could not fight. And if she couldn't defend herself she would be nothing more than a target. "Alright. I'll work out a way to train Annika starting tomorrow. Where's Colt by the way, I intend to have a long talk with him about this matter." Brad said. "I'll tell him that when I head back. Thank you." Raye commented, happy that a more suitable trainer would oversee Annika's progress. I'm gonna kill him! Brad raged secretly to himself. He had serious doubts now as to whether a war fought at both ends could be won.  
  
Monday afternoon, Annika was sitting in Amy's office. Amy wanted Annika to voice her opinion about the week-end's events, Brad had other ideas. Amy answered a knock at her door. Brad flew in, snatched up Annika from her chair and carried her out of the office. "And what are you gonna do about it?!" Brad stated as he stopped and turned back to Amy, then sped off. Amy just blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just happened. "Well shall we get to training?" Brad asked a slightly bewildered Annika. "Well..." Annika hesitated, but changed her mind when she saw her mother waiting at the training room doors. "Any trouble getting her away from Amy?" Raye asked, knowing Amy would not approve of Annika's new training schedule. "Can't stop what you don't know about!" Brad sang as he pushed them into the room, locking the door so Amy wouldn't come after him.  
  
Inside Venus and Chibi Venus were waiting for them. "Gloria!" Annika squealed running over to her friend. "I figured that the training would go easier if Annika could train with Gloria." Brad commented. His guess was right as Annika quickly transformed and urged her mother to do the same "Come on, mama!". Annika's eagerness to train thrilled Raye as she transformed. If only it was like this with Colt. Raye wondered to herself as the training began. Chibi Mars' progressed much in her first full training session as Gloria managed to encourage her friend to keep going. Raye watched with amazement at how Brad was able to bring Annika out of her shell and by the end of the session Annika was looking forward to tomorrow's session. "Your brother is so much fun!" Annika exclaimed to Gloria. "Really? I'll sell him to you if you'd like." Gloria stated. "Don't even joke about that missy!" Mina snapped remembering what Brad told her about the future. "See you tomorrow!" Raye called as she lead a much more happy and emotionally secure Annika out. "Well that went well." Mina commented. "You seemed to have the right idea. Even Gloria looked forward to training today." the very idea of Gloria wanting to train filled her with hope that Gloria was willing to stick with the training. "Can we train with Aunt Raye and Annika all the time?" Gloria asked, her tone sounding hopeful. "For the time being, yes. Annika could use all the motivation she can get right now." Brad said, Gloria was happy.  
  
For the next few days things seemed to go smoothly as far as training went. Alex was pressuring Brad to lay off of Colt for the next while. "Too damn bad about him that he's not the whole show around here! He has to learn that no one is above anyone else around here." Brad stated. "Does that logic apply to you as well?" Alex returned, Brad glared at him for a few moments. He was about to answer when Mina lead him away. "I think youy need a time out." she said softly seeing that Brad was ready to suffer a core meltdown. "When I get my hands on that boy, I'll...." Brad trailed off as his thoughts explored the numerous forms of punishment he could subject Colt to. "Bullying everyone into staying in line is something no leader should do. You should be trying to calm everyone down instead of tearing into them." Mina reminded. "It's just that sometimes I feel it's the only way to get everyone on the same page, to work together. It's hard enough to do what we were sent to do without everyone doing their own thing slowing down everyone's progress." Brad sighed. "I know how you feel. Being the leader of the Sailor Scouts and training the Chibi Scouts is just as demanding, even moreso than what you are experiencing. There were times I lost my temper and in the end I just made things worse for everyone." she explained.  
  
"How can you say I have it easier than you?! You and the other Scouts and Chibi Scouts are able to function together because you know you have to for the good of the world. I got put in charge of a bunch of guys who would rather be somewhere else right now than here. Not only that but several of them have serious problems that I have to deal with." Brad replied. "What problems?" Mina asked. "Well Shin and Kota are two walking hormones whose attention is easily diverted whenever a cute girl shows up, which results in the two of them pummeling each other senseless to see who gets to take her out. Colt...." Brad paused to chuckle briefly, "...thinks that everyone should bow down to him because he thinks he's perfect. I'd like to show him how perfect he is." Brad ran through the group.  
  
"Then there's Carson." Brad muttered. "What's wrong with him?" Mina asked thinking that Carson seemed all right from what she saw. "Well you know Pluto spends her time dealing with probabilities of events to help maintain the time line right?" Mina nodded. "Well Carson was born with that ability to assess probable outcomes of actions and events. It tormented him his entire life to the point he went insane. From the age of fourteen to eighteen he was a hopeless drunk, his way of dealing with it at the time. After almost drinking himself to death, Gary put him into the psychatiric ward where he spent two years trying to get better. He was on medication daily. That treatment stopped two years ago since he was told he'd be sent back to help out. The drugs dulled his ability but also took a heavy toll on him physically, kind of like heavy sedatives. Now I've got to worry about whether he can hold himself together long enough to get this mission over with. Setsuna explained it all to Gary so he's keeping an eye on him and he's managing for now." Brad told his mother of what he had to deal with. Mina couldn't believe what Brad told her about Carson. "Couldn't anyone else take Carson's place?" Mina thought aloud thinking that Carson was a possible danger to himself and others. "No." Brad sighed, "Being the son of the guardian of time, he was trained specifically for this task. I wish there was though because I'm worried something might happen to him which would make him snap and never come back." Brad said worried as he thought about Carson's battles with his demons and what Rini and Chelsea were put through.  
  
As Mina opened the door to her quarters, loud crashing and banging could be heard coming from the bedrooms. "What's that?" Mina said rushing to investigate. "GLORIA KATHERYN AINO!!!! Put that chair down NOW!!" Mina shrieked as Gloria was about to smash it over Annika's head. From the looks of the decimated room, Mina concluded that the pair had a massive fight. "But mom!" Gloria started but Mina grabbed hold of her and was about to spank the life out of her when Brad stopped her. "Gloria is helping Annika train. I taught Annika how to use her life force to create a shield around her to prevent anyone from hurting her!" Brad explained as he struggled to hold his mother back. "Is this true?" she asked Annika. "Yes Aunt Mina. Gloria threw all kinds of stuff at me and I didn't feel a thing!" she exclaimed. Mina calmed down and Brad let go of her. "Well I have to go home now." Annika said softly as she surveyed the mess that was once Gloria's room. "Clean it up!" Mina barked at Gloria, demanding that the room be spotless when she came back. Gloria growled and huffed as she looked around the room trying to decide where to start. What a pain! she thought then got to work.  
  
Upon hearing of Colt's return, the first person to greet him was Brad. "You think you could hide out here from now on huh?" Brad started in. "I'm not in the mood for you." Colt growled but Brad paid no attention to him. "News flash! I don't care! You were way out of line in what you did with Annika! Instead of preparing her for Chandelle, you prepared her for an extensive stay at a mental institution of her choice! What the hell is it with you!?" Brad shouted out, Colt walked over to the window and stared out into space ignoring the older man. This enraged Brad as he stepped up his verbal assault. "If you think you can just worm your way out of doing what you're suppose to do you can forget it! You're going to roll your sleeves up and get your hands dirty just like everyone else around here. I thought Carson would cause me the most trouble, but he's nothing compared to what you did. As a result, I'm stuck with training Annika, Raye, Gloria, mom and Rini, no thanks to you. I'll train Annika and aunt Raye from now on but don't think you're not going to be doing anything, I'll find things for you to do, don't worry!" Brad stated, Colt still ignoring him. "And further more both myself and everyone else is fed up with your attitude! If it's a simple case of middle child syndrome, get over it! If I hear of anymore disruptions like this, I will personally throw you through the Gates of Time and not care where you end up so long as you're out of my sight!". Brad warned then left the quarters. On his way out he almost fell over Raye, "And the line-up gets longer." he grumbled as he walked away. "Don't waste your time!" he muttered, Raye gave him an annoyed look, then went in.  
  
Electricity snapped and crackled as Frost shrieked in agony. "You worthless failure! How dare you come back here and report that you failed." Chandelle growled as she increased the strength of her attack, Frost's cries grew louder and more desparate. From the sidelines, Aroura watched her sister writhe in pain, completely powerless to stop the torture. Chandelle ceased her attack and Frost's body fell to the floor limp. Aroura rushed to her fallen sister. "When she wakes up tell her she has one last chance before I kill her." Chandelle warned, then got an evil idea. Why dirty my hands with the likes of that failure! I'll have my special soldier deal with her! she thought giving a cruel smile towards the two women as she turned her attention to her still training third general. That's it. Grow stronger my pet. No one suspects you at all! she gave a cold laugh that made Aroura tremble with fear as she carried her sister out of Chandelle's throne room.  
  
Several hours later, Frost came to. "Are you alright?" Aroura asked, seeing her sister starting to come around. "I've felt better." she muttered, sitting up. "Chadelle says she'll finish the job if you fail again." Aroura told her. "Then I'll just have to succeed then won't I?" Frost stated, trying to stand up. "You should leave, for your own safety. I don't want to see you get killed." Aroura pleaded, Frost refused. "If I leave she'll take it out on you sister. I can't let that happen. I'm going to die either way. To be honest, I'd rather die at the hands of the Chibi and Sailor Scouts than Chandelle.". The thought of being without her sister, horrified Aroura. "If you need help then by all means call on me." Aroura stated, Frost smiled. "I know you mean well but if the two of us fail then we're both done for. This is something I have to do on my own." Frost replied, a cold shiver ran through Aroura. She could feel the presence of Death as it loomed over her sister. I won't let your death be for nothing! Aroura vowed to herself.  
  
Another day of Miyaki picking on Annika sent her home crying. Gloria tried to cheer her up but it didn't do any good. When she got home Gloria was in a foul mood because she couldn't get Miyaki without being suspended. Gloria proceded to deconstruct her room when the racket brought an outraged Mina to inquire. "And what may I ask is this about?!" Mina sternly stated glaring around at the torn up room. "Miyaki." Gloria snapped, kicking a waste paper basket. The name told Mina everything. She was called to the school and informed by the principal that if Gloria gets into another fight, she would be suspended for two months. "Well that is no reason to tear your room apart." Mina said trying to calm her fiery daughter. "I think I have a solution." Brad mentioned coming into the room. "And what would that be?" Mina asked. "Come with me." Brad said inviting Gloria to follow him.  
  
They're first stop was at the Mars' quarters to check up on Annika. Chad answered the door. "Come in, keep the visit short though. Annika's still a little upset." Chad said letting them in. "Could we talk with Annika for a while?" Brad asked, knowing that Gloria would want to try to cheer Annika up. She had a hard few days and was even easier to upset since she and Colt were attacked. "Just for a few minutes, it's almost time for her session with Amy, and don't do or say anything to upset her." Raye warned Gloria who nodded in agreement.  
  
"So you had another bad day huh?" Brad asked and Annika nodded. "Well I think I might have an idea to put you in a better mood." he mentioned and motioned for the two girls to follow him. "But her session with Amy is now..." Raye started when a knock came at the door. Chad opened it and Amy rushed in. "Ha! You're not pulling Annika away this time!" Amy stated taking Annika with her. Brad took hold of Annika's other hand. "She's coming with me and Gloria!" Brad shot back. Within a few seconds, a tug of war was being waged between Amy and Brad, with Annika being the rope. "She needs to talk about her problems!!" Amy growled pulling Annika closer to her. "She needs a good laugh!" Brad grumbled as he pulled Annika away from her. Sweat drops formed on Gloria's and Chad's heads as they watched Annika be pulled about. Raye instantly lost her temper. "My daughter is not a tug toy for you two to fight over like a pair of rabid dogs! Put her down this instant!" Raye demanded in a scream that made both Amy and Brad instantly comply. "But...but..." Brad started, "Out!" Raye barked in a tone that made both Brad and Gloria back out of the quarters. "This is all your fault!" Gloria grumbled as they watched the door slam shut in their faces.  
  
"Well so much for the idea I had." Brad sighed as he and Gloria walked along. "So where are we going?" Gloria asked. "Training room." Brad simply stated. "Ugh! What a pain! It's not time for my training session today!" Gloria griped, not wanting to do anymore training than she had to. "It won't be that kind of training." Brad commented as they entered the room. There were a few chairs set up so the two of them sat down. "You don't like it when people pick on Annika. Why?" he questioned. "Duh! It's obvious! She doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" Gloria answered. "Why's that?" Brad wanted a little more detail. "Because she's nice to everybody and when I see someone making her cry it makes me mad." Gloria answered in a growling sigh. "Well it's getting you a lot of trouble in the process. Maybe you should let Annika stand up for herself?" Brad told her, the idea made Gloria instantly respond. "She doesn't know how to deal with people like that and besides why should she have to!? It's not in her to say mean and hateful things, it's not her way. If anyone should be getting picked on it should be me.". "But they don't because you fight back where Annika just cries." Brad pointed out.  
  
"Kinda sucks now that you can't do anything huh?" Gloria nodded to Brad's question. Brad got up and walked over to the control panel and called up a program. A holographic image of Miyaki appeared. "I thought about deleting this program, but I think now it might have a use after all." Brad commented seeing the look of contempt Gloria gave to the computer image. "So what am I suppose to do?" Gloria asked, glaring at the hologram. "What you can't do in school." Brad stated. "It's not the same." Gloria muttered as the Miyaki-gram started towards her. "Where's that little cry baby?" Miyaki called. Gloria's temper shot up. "Leave...her....alone!" Gloria screamed and flew at the hologram. Brad watched as Gloria tackled the the girl to the floor and started punching her sensless. Leave her alone! Leave her alone! Leave her ALONE!" Gloria screeched, almost in tears as she pounded Miyaki. After a few more minutes, Brad shut the simulation down.  
  
"So have we got rid of all our agressions?" Brad asked as he knelt down next to his sister. "All the fun of pounding a punk with none of the consequences." Brad said as Gloria fought back a few tears. "Why can't she just leave Annika alone?" Gloria muttered trying not to cry. "You'd think she'd learn after all the poundings you gave her, but some people are like that. Maybe she's jealous of Annika and her life." Brad started. "Why?" Gloria asked. "Well Miyaki has only one parent, who works most of the time so she doesn't get to spend much time with her mother. Miyaki sees Annika over here in the palace with the dream mother -and- father that care for her and are always there for her. She sees how happy Annika is and is jealous because her life isn't like that. Instead she's by herself most of the time and probably seeing others around her so happy makes her angry that her life isn't like that so she lashes out at them." Brad finished. "So if she's miserable then everyone else has to be too?" Gloria asked. "In her mind, yes." Brad said. Gloria thought.  
  
Mina noticed a huge change in Gloria and wondered what Brad did to settle her down. "I let her beat Miyaki to a bloody pulp." he simply stated. "You what!?" Mina shrieked. "Hoo-boy." whispered Asai. "Relax it was just a hologram. I figured she wouldn't be tearing things up here if she had a place to let her anger out without hurting anyone or anything." Brad pointed out. "Interesting way to deal with a problem." Mina muttered. "I was planning to get Annika to take a few punches but Raye insisted that she have a session with Amy. I feel that talking sometimes isn't enough, you have to do something, you know.". "I'm going to see if Annika is back yet." Gloria called leaving the quarters. "Be sure to tell her she has training in half an hour." Brad reminded her. Gloria rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" she said waving Brad off. "Why me?" commented Mina thinking about her daughter's attitude. "Why not?" Brad joked, "Don't worry she'll come around..eventually.". "Eventually." Mina echoed.  
  
Which one? Frost pondered, trying to choose her next target. "Why not pick an easy one?" Aroura suggested. "No. I have to prove to Chandelle that I can do this. Hmmm...this one." she paused the image of Gloria in her crystal. "Before you go know this." Aroura called and showed her sister information that she gathered. "Who's this?" Frost asked. "Brad Aino. Sailor Cosmic Venus's brother from the future. They're all here helping their families in this time. He's very strong, watch out for him." Aroura warned. "Take this." Aroura gave a power crystal to her. Frost thanked her sister for the advance warning and then left. "Becareful." Aroura whispered, fearing that this could be the last time she would ever see her sister alive.  
  
Gloria was less than happy when another day of Miyaki upsetting Annika went by. So instead of going home, Gloria decided to go to a local park where Miyaki would sometimes hang out. Can't get suspended in the park! Gloria thought as she roamed the park looking for her victim. Upon being informed of her daughter's intentions, Mina was about to go when Brad offered to go in her place. Brad quickly found Gloria who still didn't manage to find Miyaki. "We are going home right now." Brad ordered. "You're not my mother." Gloria mouthed back. "If I was you'd be spanked stupid right now. If mom had a dollar for every time she spanked you..." Brad started, "Well I'm doing my part." Gloria finished, Brad couldn't help but laugh. "Come on let's go." Brad said and Gloria reluctantly went along.  
  
Frost watched as they left the park and followed them through the streets. No more failures! Frost thought as she prepared to attack. She ordered her youma to surround the pair. "Don't let them get away!" she shouted as the group of ninja youma drew their swords and rushed them. "Hurry and transform!" Brad ordered Gloria as he tried to lead the group way. "Perfect!" Frost said with a cold laugh. Frost appeared before Chibi Venus. "Looks like it's just you and me now!" Frost laughed. "Yeah keep laughing old cow! I am an agent of love and justice and on behalf of Venus I will punish you! Venus Beautiful Shockwave!". Frost dodged the attack. "How dare you, you rude little brat! Ice Storm!" Frost called and shards of ice rained down on Chibi Venus traping her in a make shift cage. Satisfied Chibi Venus was staying put, Frost left to check on her youma's progress.  
  
Elsewhere, Brad was having trouble with the youma. The ninja demonstrated one of their most devastating techniques, Shadow Double. Where there were once ten youma there were now twenty. "This is bad." Brad muttered as he tried to stay ahead of the sword wielding youma. Brad quickly learned that although he couldn't hurt the copies, the copies could hurt him as one of them delivered a painful slash across his back. "Son of a..." Brad moaned as he fell to the ground. "That's it! I'VE HAD IT!" Brad screamed as he powered up. In order to take out the original ten youma, Brad had to bait all of them to get as close as possible to them so he could take them out. As Brad prepared to couter attack Frost showed up. "Back off! He's luring you in!" Frost warned and the youma backed off. Damn it! Brad growled as he tried to get up but his wound was severely reducing his mobility. He couldn't see it but he knew the wound was bad and had to do something fast. "Aw. Does that hurt?" Frost asked in mock concern, seeing the expression of pain on his face. "Then by all means my youma, put him out of his misery!".  
  
"Venus Beautiful Shockwave!" Chibi Venus shouted as her attack freed her from her prison. She raced to where her brother was and saw that he was in real trouble. She pulled out her communicator. "Mom! It's me! Brad and I are being attacked. I'm alright but Brad's in trouble! Please hurry!" Chibi Venus pleaded. "I'll be there!" Mina replied. Chibi Venus then turned her attention to figuring a way to help her brother. There has to be something I can do! Chibi Venus wondered as she watched Brad do his best to defend himself.  
  
"It's now or never!" Brad said as he attacked the youma. "Omni-Cresent!" Brad shouted as his attack flew out and managed to destroy some of the youma. As they regrouped, Chibi Venus rushed in and caught the remaining ones off guard. "Venus Beautiful Shockwave!" and destroyed the remaining youma. "You won't find me that easy to defeat Chibi Venus." Frost said in a low cold tone. "Deep Freeze Flash!" Frost's attack froze Chibi Venus from the neck down in a block of ice. To make matters worse, the ice block was draining her energy rapidly and she soon detransformed. "Now you get the pleasure of watching your brother die a very slow and painful death!" Frost laugh and turned towards a wounded Brad. "It must be sad to die so far from home." Frost said with a cruel smile. Brad could feel himself grow colder as his wound continued to bleed.  
  
Gloria watched the battle between the two, unable to do anything to help. The ice was draining her energy and she was quickly losing consciousness. Brad could of easily destroyed Frost but he needed her alive so he had to pick his attacks carefully. He alos knew tht his sister wouldn't last much longer if he didn't free her. Frost knew this and made sure to keep Gloria behind her at all times to prevent Brad from using too strong an attack. "Better hurry! She's almost done for!" Frost teased looking over her shoulder at Gloria. Chandelle watched the battle from her castle and was pleased with her general's performance, as was Aroura. "It seems she's finally doing something right." Chandelle commented. Just finish them off! Aroura prayed but all that ws about to change for the worse.  
  
"Mars Fireball!" Chibi Mars's attack melted the ice, freeing her friend. "What?" Frost shrieked as she turned to see that Mars, Venus and Chibi Mars had shown up. "We are the Sailor Scouts of love and fire and on behalf of Crystal Tokyo we will punish you!" Venus stated as she powered up. "Venus love Me Chain!" her attack bounded Frost preventing her escape as Mars checked on Brad's condition. "He's hurt bad!" Mars reported, "So's Gloria!" called Chibi Mars. "You'll pay for this!" Venus snapped as she got ready to attack Frost. "So much for that." Chandelle muttered "Get rid of her!" she ordered her mystery general to attack. "No!" begged Aroura but Chandelle ignored her.  
  
"No we need her!" Brad shouted, Venus really wanted to waste Frost for what she had done. In an instant, a powerful blast of energy struck and vaporised Frost. "Where did that come from!" Venus said looking around but seeing no one. "No time for that now! We have to get these two back to the palace!" Mars reminded Venus.  
  
--End of part 4: Gloria -- What A Pain!--  
  
--Next, part 5: Daisy -- Those Fightin' Kino's--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to: ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	5. Daisy Those Fightin' Kino's

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Chibi Scouts. I wish I did. Then I'd have all kinds of money. Anyway, I decided to have the Sailor Scouts children from the future do a little time trip. If you see any characters that you don't know then that means I created them! OMG! Ravyn has an original idea! The world is ending! Aaaahhhh! This will be rated PG to PG -13 as later chapters get a little dark.  
  
Big Trouble, Little Brother -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Daisy -- Those Fightin' Kino's  
  
Daisy congratulated Ariel on her little victory with a fixed smile on her face. After the Mercury's left, Daisy slumped over. "How emabarassing was that?" she muttered. "Now, now. Once you're training starts I'm sure you be better and faster than Ariel." Foxx assured her. "When I'm finished with you you'll be the strongest of the innner senshi." he stated. "Stronger than the inners? What about the outers?" Daisy asked. "Well they'll be trained to level 10. The highest the inners can go is level 8." Foxx stated which did not go over well with Daisy. The thought of Madelyn being stronger than her was unacceptable. "Well if you'd like I could give you a bit of an edge with some additional weight training." Foxx offered. "Great!" Daisy cheered. "I think you are strong enough as it is young lady." Lita informed her daughter. "Just the routine you've already planned will be suficient." Lita instructed. "Aw mom! You're no fun!" Foxx groaned as he prepared to start the training.  
  
Foxx planned Lita's and Daisy's training to center around their natural fighting ability. "Put 'em up punk!" Foxx tormented as he charged towards Daisy. Being two of the stronger Scouts both Jupiter and Chibi Jupiter had already advanced to 3X within their first hour. "Take it easy will ya!" Chibi Jupiter cried as she tried to block her brothers attacks. Without warning, Sailor Jupiter jumped in and both were now attacking Foxx. To their surprise, Foxx was avoiding their attacks while landing many of his own. By the end of training, the two Scouts of thunder were at 4X. "Wow! You're good!" Daisy said, complementing her brother's skills. "All thanks to you sis!" he said bowing respectfully to her. Lita just shook her head. "Please tell me you are good at something else other than fighting?" Lita sighed as they walked back to their quarters. "Well there is one thing I do quite well actually. A trait all Kino's possess.". Cooking, gardening. Just don't let it be.. Lita thought as Foxx announced his inheritment. "The unstoppable Kino se---mmphnph!" Lita covered her son's mouth to prevent him for finishing his sentence. Although unfinished, Daisy guessed at what other thing Foxx was good at and giggled. "I'll have to keep all this in mind when the time comes." Lita sighed knowing that she'd have a hard enough time with her preteen Daisy.  
  
After dinner, Daisy went to Maggie's so the two could do their homework together. "I hope Gary makes sure they do their homework. The last while, all they've done is talk about boys." Lita mentioned to Ken. "And so it begins." Foxx commented. "We've made ourselves clear to her that she can't date until she's fourteen." Ken reminded his wife. Lita knew that Daisy was prone to disobeying but for the most part she listened to her parents. "And when that time comes...Brace yourselves! Mwahahahahaha!" Foxx teased. As he teased, he stopped paying attention to the dishes he was carrying and...CrAsH! "My dishes!" Lita wailed as she looked at the shattered mess on the floor of the kitchen. "Opps! See this is why I'm not allowed in the kitchen!" Foxx warned his family. "If you're going to remember anything remember that!" He stated remembering upset his mother was when her attempt to teach him how to cook almost burned the palace down.  
  
A few hours later a somewhat angered Daisy returned muttering something under her breath. "In this house young lady, we speak as to be heard." Lita said trying to break her daughter of talking under her breath. "It was Maggie's brother, mom. He just freaked out on us!" Daisy stated. "Why would he do such a thing?" Ken asked. "Beats me. All Maggie and I were doing was playing a board game when he comes flying in, screams at us to knock it off and snatches the dice off of me and throws them out the window." Daisy's recountment of the events struck Ken and Lita as strange. "I think I'll go check on Carson." Foxx said and headed for the door. "Care to fill us in?" his father asked. "I'll tell you what I can when I come back." Foxx promised and left for the Pluto quarters.  
  
Foxx knocked on the door of the Pluto home, Maggie answered the door. "Hey Mag-Pie! Is Carson around?" he asked the young girl. "No. He left a few minutes ago and dad went after him. Is he all right?" she asked. Since meeting him she started to have bad feelings about him and wondered if anything was wrong with him. "That's something you'll haave to talk to your mom and dad about kiddo. Well I'll see you around." Foxx said and left. Foxx knew where Carson had gone but he as all the other non-senshi children were banned from ever going anywhere near the Gates of Time. Carson was the only exception. "Just keep it together." Foxx muttered as he looked down the hallway that lead to the Gates of Time then headed back to his family hoping Carson's trip to the time gates was only temporary.  
  
Upon returning, Lita and Daisy ushered Foxx to the couch between them and demanded he uphold his earlier promise. Ken groaned as he sat down in a chair knowing that both his wife and daughter loved gossiping and getting the inside scoop on a private matter. "So come on! Talk!" Daisy demanded. "Well alright but keep it in the family for the time being. Okay?" Foxx insisted and the two women nodded. "Carson has a big problem. And when I say big I mean real big. When he was born he had the trait of probability predictions. It didn't become a problem until he turned thirteen." he started. "What happened?" Lita asked. "Well for some unforseen reason his ability grew stronger. Stronger than Sestuna and Maggie's combined. He became obsessed with exploring all possibilities of something before he did it. It only took a year for him to burn out as people started using him." Everyone sat in silence listening to Foxx. "When he was fourteen he fell in with the wrong group, started drinking and when everyone tried to help him he disappeared. Despite Maggie searching for him, he was missing for four years. Tracking him was impossible because he used his abused powers to stay ten steps ahead of everyone."  
  
"But he did come back though. I mean he's alright now isn't he?" Ken asked wondering about the young man's condition. Foxx shook his head. "He came back alright and scared the hell out of everyone when he did. Long story short he spent two years in a mental institution trying to get straightened out. It wasn't until a new drug was brought from Elysion did he start to get better." Everyone sat in mild shock staring at Foxx. "You can't be serious!" Lita scoffed. She always thought that if she and the other Scouts had more children, that they would be free of the troubles their present children have. Listening to Foxx's story sent a cold shiver through Lita's heart. "How would a set of dice set him off?" Ken asked. "During the four years he was gone, a guy used him in illegal gambling houses. He used Carson to pick out potential high rollers so the casino wouldn't lose too much money on them. in return the guy kept a supply of drugs going through him." Foxx explained. "What that poor boy went through." Lita remarked. "That explains why he went nuts over the dice thing then." Daisy said thinking about earlier. "He's not out of the woods yet. He had to stop treatment in order to train and be sent back. Everyone had doubts about it, even himself but I said I'd keep an eye on him in case anything happened to him." Foxx said.  
  
After the Colt/Annika blow up over the week-end, Foxx was informed that he would be a stand in trainer for Maggie in case Carson was also unable to train Maggie because Brad was already overloaded. "I'm sure Carson will be fine. Just give him a chance." Foxx insisted, sticking up for his friend. "Let's hope so. I can't have the training rotations messed up anymore then what they are." Brad told him. "Any word on Colt?" Foxx asked but got a stern look from Brad, "Don't even mention his name to me just now. I'll deal with him when he gets back. Just be ready to take over for Carson if need be." Brad said and left. "Colt and Brad don't get along do they?" Lita asked. "No they don't. Funny isn't it? Gloria and Annika are best friends but Brad and Colt are always fighting." Foxx pointed out. "Yeah that is kind of strange. Of all the friendships between the Scouts children the only one that continues is you and Carson and Daisy and Maggie. But I guess that's due to your ages." Lita commented, Foxx smiled as he remembered what Amy once told him in the future. "Is Daisy ready for school yet?" Ken asked coming into the kitchen. "She left a while ago so she could walk with Rini, Shin and Kota." Lita groaned, "Haruka and Michiru better put those boys on a leash.". "The same should be done with Daisy." Foxx said with a laugh. "I feel more sorry for Helios though. Rini better keep her eyes open with those two." Foxx said thinking about what Shin and Kota were like when it comes to cute girls.  
  
A few days later, the Jupiter family was entertained by the Mercury family. "Now there's a familiar scene!" Foxx said laughing hard as Amy dragged both Ariel and Snow through the palace by their ears. "Well look at this." Ken said bringing everyone's attention to the next group coming in. "It looks like he's carrying a child." Lita remarked as Alex carried Hotaru back to their quarters with Madelyn tagging behind them. "How could little Aunt Hotaru have such a big child?" Daisy wondered as she watched them continue down the hallway. "One of life's little mysteries I guess." Ken said, Foxx snickered and Daisy giggled while Lita gave the three of them a stern look. "Come along joke squad! We've got training." Lita reminded them. As they showed up at the training room, Raye and a laughing Annika were coming out. "Somebody had a good day." Lita remarked. "We certainly are!" Raye said smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Oh Foxx, that weight equipment you requested is ready and waiting for you in the training room." Venus informed him. "Great!" Foxx replied. "Weight equipment?" Lita asked with a scowling look. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that." "You agreed. I didn't." Foxx stated. "We won't be using them." Lita told the pair, Foxx saw the fallen look on Daisy's face. "Aw mom c'mon! It's just to give Daisy's attacks a little more pep!" Foxx pleaded as his mother and sister transformed. "Out of the question!" Jupiter stated. "But it'd be soo embarassing for Chibi Jupiter here if she got into a fight with Maddie and Maddie punked her out!". "Absolutely not!" Foxx was now trying his mother's patience. "Nothing to strenuous! I promise!", Lita had enough. "No! This is the end of it!" her tone told Foxx not to go any further. "I tried." Foxx shrugged, sounding defeated. Chibi Jupiter would have to do without the extra training.  
  
Two weeks later....  
  
One evening, when the family were watching television, Lita wondered where Foxx had gone off to. "Did you see where Foxx went?" she asked Ken and he shrugged. She found him in the guest room slouched over a pile of books. "So this is where you got off to. What's this you're working on?" she asked coming over to investigate. She was surprised to find that he was studying. "Criminal law. It was my college major before the fighting stopped everything." he told his mother. "You're in college!?" Lita cried in astoundment. "Graduated. I'm a lawyer." Foxx mentioned as he closed up the book he was studying. Lita couldn't believe that one of her children would have such strong study habits to attempt such a task, considering she had to constantly remind Daisy to do her homework and study for tests. "Well I guess that's enough for one night. You don't mind if I turn in early do you?" he asked, Lita had no objections. "Good night mom." Foxx said as Lita bid him the same and closed the door behind her.  
  
Several hours later, after everyone had retired to their rooms, Foxx had an idea. He silently stepped out into the hallway and tiptoed to his sister's room. What mom doesn't know won't hurt her. Foxx thought as he quietly opened Daisy's bedroom door. "Psst...Psst...Daisy wake up!" Foxx whispered shaking his sleeping sister. "Huh?...Wha?" she sleepily moaned reaching for the lamp switch. "Come on. Let's hit the training room." Foxx said softly tossing some clothes to his sister. He then slipped out as Daisy got dressed. Making sure not to make any noise, the two fled the Jupiter quarters and hurried to the training rooms. "That was fun! Where did you learn to sneak around like that?" Daisy asked. "Who else? You." Foxx said as they continued. "I wanted to get you started with the weighted gravity training." he explained. "But mom said..." Foxx stopped her in mid sentence. "Mom's not here now is she?" Foxx said looking over his shoulder. The thought of sneaking out and doing something she wasn't supposed to excited Daisy as she looked forward to the extra training.  
  
"I still can't believe it!" Lita exclaimed still in awe of the fact that her son was a lawyer. "Believe it and go to sleep." Ken begged. "Sorry but I can't help but get excited over the fact that Foxx is so smart! You'll have to build some bookcases tomorrow." Lita commented. "What!?" Ken said in surprise. "Well if he's going to be a lawyer he'll need plenty of mental stimulation so it wouldn't hurt to have a supply of various educational books around. We're going to have to start learning more ourselves so we'll be able to have intelligent conversations." Lita said. "We've got plenty of time so there's no great hurry. As for books that's what the palace library is for." Ken said trying to get out of the bookshelf assignment. Lita sat up in bed and reached for a housecoat. "Now where are you going?" Ken asked. "I'm just going to look in on him. I bet he's the type that makes excuses to study!" Lita giggled then left for the guest room. A few seconds later Lita came back with an annoyed look on her face. "They're both gone!" she growled. "Who's gone? Where?" Ken said as Lita got quickly dressed. "Foxx and Daisy. I have a feeling I know where they are too!" she grumbled as she left their quarters. "Finally." Ken yawned and went back to sleep.  
  
"Looks like there's a line up." Daisy pointed out as she and Foxx saw Mina and Raye at the training room window. "At this hour it could only be..." Foxx started as he and his sister looked on with Raye and Mina. "I can't believe someone could be so strong." Mina commented as Raye watched in silence. Foxx read the display, Gravity setting 350X, level fifty Galaxia simulation. he stared at Colt in disbelieve. How is he doing this?! Foxx wondered. "Fa---tal Finish!" Colt shouted as a massive beam of energy engulfed and destroyed the Galaxia simulation. So powerful was blast that the spectators felt the vibrations through the room's shielding. "I think that's enough for now." Mina said on the intercom as the simulation shut down. After disengaging the gravity engine Colt came out, not looking at anyone. "Are you alright?" Raye asked concerned Colt might have over did it once again. Colt didn't reply, he just walked down the hallway out of sight. Both Foxx, Daisy and Mina were joined by Lita. The three of them saw the fallen look on Raye's face when Colt ignored her. Mina lead Raye back to her quarters, leaving Lita to deal with her two children. "Okay everybody back to bed. I'll discuss punishments in the morning." Lita commanded walking behind them making sure they didn't sneak off again.  
  
After Lita laid the law down about using the training rooms without Scout supervision, Daisy joined the rest of the children on their way to school. Walking with them was Foxx, Shin and Kota. "Colt's really strong isn't he?" Daisy asked remembering last night. "Yeah but I didn't think he was that strong." Foxx said thinking aobut last night as well. "Well I can't wait until those Nega losers come for me!" Daisy said confidently. "Same here!" Faith said in agreement. "You won't say that when the time comes." Annika said softly. She was already attacked once and wouldn't want to go through it again. But now Gloria was ordered to rest at home for the next few days because of what she went through. Brad was also out of action as he recovered which meant that Foxx had to take charge of the training sessions. Fortunately for him they were almost completed.  
  
"So, Foxx. How's training with your mom and Daisy going?" Kota asked. "We're clipping along pretty good, but of course what else would you expect? The Jupiter Senshi are the best." Foxx boasted, Daisy was inclined to agree. "Well there's one move I think you should instill in her for the good of everyone." Shin mentioned. "What move is that?" Daisy asked. "Watch and learn kid!" Shin said as he stopped walking to demonstrate the technique. Daisy watched as Shin took a fighting stance then stood up straight bringing his two legs tightly together. Daisy was a little confused. "Oh real funny!" Foxx muttered as he was quick to catch on. "Huh?" Daisy said still not understanding. "The move is called 'Keep 'em together forever and a day'." Shin said, Kota laughed. "Knock it off guys." Foxx ordered. "Knock yourself off! We're sick of being trampled by Daisy's tribe!" Shin barked. "Yeah and not to mention being impaled on a regular basis by Chelsea!" Kota added. "Okay that's enough about the future you guys! Geez! Aunt Setsy's gonna have job and a half wiping out everyone's memory if you two don't stop it!" Foxx shouted at the two. The two boys didn't dare mention all the stuff they told Rini. "Okay Dog Pound, let's get to Crystal Tokyo High." Rini commanded "It's not Dog Pound it's Wolf Pack!" Shin reminded her. Whatever!" Rini muttered as she did not look forward to her school day.  
  
After school Foxx had to pretend to be a cousin of Daisy's to get her out of the principal's office. "That boy had it coming!" she declared. "You better hope that's a good defense when we get home, Sis." Foxx commented, "But I'll agree that he had it coming. I think his parents should teaching him not to go around hitting girls.". "Is that so?" a voice from behind said. It was Austin's father who came to school with his wife when they got the call about the fight. "Yeah." Foxx shot back. The man looked ready to take a swipe at Foxx, but Foxx wasn't worried in the least. His wife came over to try to lead her husband away. "Now Harold, they're just children." she commented trying to bring him back to the car. He didn't budge. "This guy just said we're unfit parents!" Harold growled. "I didn't say that I said--" just then the man's fist flew out and Foxx dodged it. Angered even more, the man tried again. This time Foxx grabbed the man's arm and excecuted a restraining hold. "As I was about to say...teach your kid some respect for women or you'll have a real problem in the years to come." Foxx said as the man struggled to free himself. "Let my husband go!" the woman pleaded and Foxx complied. Austin's father was far from giving up the fight just yet as he came at Foxx again. Once more Foxx grabbed the man and restrained him. "My family always said that my sister got all the looks and I got all the mean. Come at me again and you'll find out the hard way!" Foxx growled, then pushed the man hard to the ground.  
  
After that, the man got it through his head and left with his wife and son. Daisy couldn't believe the amount of control Foxx demonstrated when dealing with Austin's father. "If that was me I would have clobbered him senseless!" Daisy said as they continued home. "Believe me I felt like doing it too but that would have only made things worse. Besides, I knew long before that I was stronger than him and that I could've really hurt him if I did hit him.". Long before they got home they were stopped again but this time is was by Aroura. "Well I hope your are all proud of yourselves! Because of you filthy Sailor tramps, my sister is dead. I'll make you all pay for her life with your own!" Aroura screamed as she ordered two large, grotesque youma to attack the pair. "Still in the mood for a fight?" Foxx asked his sister. "When am I not?" Daisy questioned back with a smirk. "Jupiter Power Makeup!" and if a few seconds Chibi Jupiter was ready to fight. "I'm the Scout of Thunder and I'm ready to kick ass on Nega creeps like you!" Chibi Jupiter declared. "Such foul language! Obviously your parents aren't raising you right. My lap dogs will teach you some manners!" Aroura stated as her dog-like youmas charged towards them.  
  
"You take the ugly one Sis, and I'll take the cuddley one!" Foxx said as they split up. "There's a difference? Jupiter Deadly Lightning Bolt!" Chibi Jupiter called as her attack struck the creature head on, knocking it senseless. "My turn!" Foxx said as he flew at his attacker, striking it with several blasts of engery. "Let's finish off these pooches." Chibi Jupiter said then screamed as one of the dogs let loose with a powerful blast of fire from its mouth. She barely ducked the blast but the beast managed to singe her rump. "You'll pay for that you freak!" she threatened, patting her smoldering posterior. She blushed as she covered up the area of her uniform that was incinerated. "Well in the future, you always said you had a hot ass." Foxx commented on his sister's delicate injury. "Now's not the time for jokes, stupid!" Chibi Jupiter screamed as the two dodged a double flame attack from the two dogs. "Jupiter Deadly Lightning Bolt!", "Thunder Bird Blitz!" called the brother sister combo called as their attacks struck the two youma full force, vaporizing them. Aroura left, not wanting to get into a fight just yet. I'll get my chance! she promised herself.  
  
"Well I'm glad to head that somebody knows the meaning of self control." Lita stated after Foxx and Daisy got home and explained the afternoon's events. Lita made a mental note about Daisy's classmate's parents for future encounters. "Well I'm off to the showers." Foxx said only to find the door locked when he got there. Daisy beat him to it. "I'm going to get Amy to take a look at Daisy's burns." Lita said then went off to call Amy for an appointment. After Lita and Daisy were on their way back from Amy's office, they ran into Maggie and Carson. "Can I do my homework at your place?" she asked Daisy. "As long as you don't spend the entire night talking about boys." Lita warned and the two girls nodded in agreement with their fingers crossed behind their backs. Carson just laughed.  
  
Back at the Jupiter quarters, Foxx managed to get the bathroom to himself. As Daisy and Maggie made their way to Daisy's bedroom, Foxx came out of the batheroom wearing only a towel. Maggie's face flushed a little as she stared at Daisy's brother. "Oh my.." she murmured. "Hey Mag-Pie! What's up?" Foxx said as he passed her on his way to the guest room. Wondering where Maggie was, Daisy went back out into the hallway. "What's with you?" she said as Maggie was still looking down the hallway towards the guest room. Foxx came back out, "Forgot my razor." he said holding it up to them. "Studying hard?" he laughed as he went back into the bathroom. Daisy noticed that Maggie was staring at him. "Jupiter to Pluto! Hel-lo!" Daisy said passing a hand across Maggie's face. "Huh? Wha? Oh." Maggie said as she picked up the books she dropped and rushed into Daisy's room. As the girls gossiped and did their homework, Maggie pumped Daisy for some info on her brother. "Why do you want to know if he has a girlfriend?" Daisy questioned. "N-no reason!" Maggie said with a smile, still thinking of what Foxx looked like. Daisy quickly clued in. "Do you have a thing for Foxx?!" she gasped. Maggie blushed a little. "He is handsome." Maggie simply stated, Daisy laughed.  
  
Just then Foxx and Carson knocked on the door. "We're heading into town. Wanna come with us?" Foxx asked. "Okay!" Maggie blurted out, Daisy rolled her eyes then decided to have some fun. "Hey Foxx. Guess what?" Daisy spoke up. "What?" Foxx asked wondering what it was his sister wanted him to guess. "Maggie thinks your hot." she stated. Maggie's face instantly turned beet red. "Daisy.." she whispered. "Oh really?" Carson said crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. "And just what are your intentions with my sister?" he questioned, going along with Daisy's idea. Then Foxx joined in as he scooped up Maggie in his arms. "How about we run off and eloupe?" Foxx teased. "Put me down please." Maggie whined wanting them to stop teasing her. "Alright you two that's enough! Stop embarrassing the poor girl!" Lita said putting an end to their fun. Foxx did so and left with Carson, letting the girls get back to their homework.  
  
  
  
--End of part 5: Daisy -- Those Fightin' Kino's--  
  
--Next, part 6: Rini -- A Royal Headache--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to: ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	6. Rini A Royal Headache

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Chibi Scouts. I wish I did. Then I'd have all kinds of money. Sorry! I forgot to mention in all the other disclaimers that aside from Rini, Angel Raye is the sole owner of the Chibi Scouts. Anyway, I decided to have the Sailor Scouts children from the future do a little time trip. If you see any characters that you don't know then that means I created them! OMG! Ravyn has an original idea! The world is ending! Aaaahhhh! This will be rated PG to PG -13 as later chapters get a little dark. I'd also like to point out a mistake in the Time Line. In the first chapter I wrote the Crystal Scouts came after the Cosmic Scouts but I realized once again I got them mixed up but Angel Raye straightened me out. So I apologize for the mistake out of fear of getting another smack from Pluto's Garnet Rod. That thing hurts!  
  
Big Trouble, Little Brother -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Rini -- A Royal Headache  
  
After the children went to school Serenity met up with the other Scouts to watch Brad train the twins Shin and Kota. They all looked away from the training to eavesdrop on the arguement between Raye and Colt. Sensing Raye was about to errupt, Serenity moved her along to try and calm her down. "He's your son alright." Serenity mused seeing how worked up both Raye and Colt were at the moment. "That sounds so strange. My son." Raye said. She thought that after Annika she wouldn't have anymore because of her operation. "Amy is always reminding you that it is completely reversable. Serenity pointed out. "I know." Raye sighed glancing back at the group. "I guess the Hino agression had to go to someone. I'm just glad it didn't go to Annika." Raye laughed. "You just want all your children to be like her don't you?" Serenity said. "Until yesterday I never gave such a thing any thought whatsoever." Raye commented as she watched Colt walk off. Raye couldn't explain it but she kept getting a sinking feeling in her heart about her son since first meeting him.  
  
After everyone got settled in with their families, Rini wondered why none of her future family came back to stay with her. Serenity noticed her daughter's silence and decided to find out what she was thinking. "What's on your mind? You've been quiet since the Scouts' sons came back." she commented. "Just feeling a little left out I guess. I wonder why none of my future brothers or sisters came back with the rest?" Rini wondered. "Maybe they were to busy to come back. They will have the title of prince or princess afterall. They may have stayed behind to help fight in their time." she offered the explanation to her daughter. "Maybe you're right. But I just wish someone from our family could have come back." Rini sighed wishing she had someone to talk to like the Chibi Scouts did. Rini wondered then maybe her mother and father didn't have anymore children after her, which caused her mind to wander over the possibility that something might happen to her parents in the future.  
  
The next morning brought about the usual battle of getting Rini out of bed. "I can't believe I was this bad for sleeping in." Serenity said after returning from her meeting with Raye, Luna laughed hard. "There were times when I thought that you would sleep through the planet exploding." Luna said remembering back on all the times she had to wake Serena up in order to be on time for school. "Come on Rini! It's ten o'clock! Everyone else was up hours ago!" Serenity shouted into her daughter's room. Rini muttered something incoherrant. "You know what to do." Luna said to Diana. "Okay, mom." the cat replied and charged into the room. Within a few seconds, a shrill scream could be heard as Diana gave Rini a rude wake up.  
  
That wasn't necessary!" Rini grumbled as she gingerly sat down to her breakfast. "Number 307 works every time!" Luna chuckled. "Oh Rini, Brad told us this morning that he'll be able to start training you today instead of tomorrow." Serenity told her daughter. "How come?" Rini asked. "It seems there was a little trouble and Annika won't be training this afternoon so Brad decided to put the free time to good use." Endymion explained. "Terrrific." Rini muttered. She planned to to shopping this afternoon but now she had to forget her plans. She bit into a piece of toast with a look of loathing. "Now don't act like that. You are the leader of the Chibi Scouts and it's up to you to set the example. If you don't...." Endymion started. "I know. If I don't the world is doomed." Rini muttered. Serenity fully sympathized with her daughter. Many times she heard the same lectures from Luna and the other Scouts. "Now you know how I felt when I was your age." Serenity pointed out.  
  
As they continued their discussion about leadership, a knock came at the door. Serenity was surprised to find Shin and Kota on the other side. "And what could I do for you boys?" she smiled letting the young men in. "Rini up yet?" Kota said checking his watch. The pair came into the living room. "Hey." Rini called from the kitchen "Why are you guys here?" she asked. "Thought we could hang out today. If you don't mind?" Shin started. "Yeah we want to know that there's an outside world before Brad locks us in the training rooms forever and a day." Kota added. "Sorry but Brad booked me for this afternoon so I don't have much free time. Maybe later." Rini replied. The two boys sighed and decided to leave. "My heart goes out to Haruka and Michiru. Having to manage so many children." Serenity mused thinking of what it would be like to be in their place.  
  
During their morning meeting, Serenity noticed a worried look on her friend's face. "What's the face for?" she asked. "There was an accident last night in the training room. "Colt had an accident last night. It was soo strange, usually whenever Annika gets hurt she cries for me but last night, Colt was determined to be left alone." Raye thought back. "I can relate to that. Rini has become more independant now that she's a teenager. She can't stand it when I fuss over her." Serenity said. "I guess so." Raye sighed hoping Annika wouldn't feel intimidated by Colt. "Besides boys get like that. At that age they can't stand to have their mothers trying to baby them. They feel like their parents are holding them back from the world. At least that's how I felt at his age." Chad added. It's more than that. Raye thought.  
  
Later on in the afternoon Serenity watched her daughter train, her blood still a little hot from what Brad had said to her. "Are we finished yet?" Cosmic Moon pleaded, thinking she couldn't handle another minute of training. "But we're about ready to hit 5X!" Brad urged her to continue. Cosmic Moon flopped to the floor. "No. Chubby Moon has had enough for one day." she huffed trying to catch her breath. "All right then. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Brad stated. Cosmic Moon's eyes shot open. "Tomorrow!?" she grumbled, rolling over then getting to her knees staring at her trainer. "That is so not fair!" she whined. "Well that's just too bad now isn't it?" Brad shot back in an icy tone. "But I had plans!" Rini protested as she transformed and Brad shut the gravity system down. "So did I but you don't hear me complaining now do you?" Brad pointed out thinking about ways to train Annika. "Oh yeah. I heard you are training Annika and Raye tomorrow. I thought that was Colt's job?" Rini's question brought a scowling look to Brad's face. "Yes but Colt did it again." Brad muttered as they left the training room.  
  
"Did what?" Serenity asked as she wished the Saturn family luck in their first training session. "Get out of doing what he was told." Brad said, checking his watch hoping to have a break before training Shin and Kota. "What do you mean?" Rini asked him. "He's the only one of us ever able to get out of being punished when he was a kid." Brad mentioned. "Was he always that confrontational?" Serenity asked remembering that she had to get between Colt and Raye yesterday. "That was always Colt's specialty." Alex said coming over joining their conversation. "If you want details then here's the guy you talk to." Brad said. "He always found a way out of punishments. Too bad he didn't share that knowledge with me." Alex sighed playfully. "Alexander. We would like to start training today." Hotaru reminded her son. Just then Serenity felt something land on her head. "Hey cool! One of mom's odangos has eyes!" Rini commented. "Snibbit! Get down from there!" Madelyn demanded. "Snibbit!" he responded and bounded into Alex's waiting hand. "Looks like someone wanted to watch you train." Serenity mused, although small Snibbit looked microscopic in Alex's hand. Serenity and Rini said their goodbyes and headed back to their quarters.  
  
On their way back, they ran into Haruka and Michiru dragging Shin and Kota towards the training rooms. "Hey we trained both of you, Faith and Hope earlier! We deserve a break!" the two protested. "As long as your in the training room we know where you are and what you are doing!" Haruka flatly stated, remembering the ordeal they had last night with two of the servants daughters. "Have fun!" Rini teased as she walked past. "Help us!" Kota mouthed only to get nudged along by Michiru. "I feel so sorry for those two. Not only do they have to raise Faith and Hope, they are now hosting two teen-aged boys." Serenity mused, As long as it's them and not me!. "Finally!" Rini exclaimed, "There is someone I can relate to around here!" she said hoping she could get a chance to hang out with them later on. "Yes. Haruka and Michiru will have their hands full." Endymion stated, "I remember what I was like at that age. I went after every girl---" he stopped in midsentence when he saw the threatening look Serenity was giving him. He knew he would be in for it later on. Oh, sure! It's alright for her to go on about all the guys she used to chase after but I have act as if my love life didn't start until I met her! Endymion grumbled to himself.  
  
As the days went on Rini got her chance to hang out with Shin and Kota. One evening Serenity burst into her daughter's room. TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!!" she ordered at the top of her lungs. Rini complied. "Jeez Aunt Serenity, what are you trying to do? Damage our hearing?" Kota asked, getting a cold glare for a response. "I thought the three of you were supposed to be studying?" Serenity questioned the group when she eyed the closed text books in a pile on the floor. "Oh yeah. We finished that." Shin commented, waving the idea of studying off. "I think you boys should head back to your quarters now." Serenity stated. After they left Serenity sat down with her daughter to discuss her recent behavior. "Rini, eversince you started hanging out with Shin and Kota your study habits have begun to drop off. Maybe you shouldn't be with them so much." Serenity cautioned, Rini rolled her eyes. "Oh yes they're an evil influence mom. Give me a break! I need someone my age to hang out with! Being the oldest, my life around here is so dull!" Rini protested. "Just make sure you keep your grades up." Serenity reminded, kissing her daughter good night. "I will mom." Rini promised.  
  
As the attacks started to happen, Rini wondered when it would be her turn to fight. "With the Wolf Pack on duty there's nothing to fear." Shin stated as the three walked to Crystal Tokyo High. "Your that tough huh?" Rini said in a skeptical tone. "Absolutely! There's nothing we can't handle, except crazy cat girls from Ensyros." Kota added. "Cat girls?" Rini questioned. "Yeah. They've been after us for a while now. Can't blame them though." Kota said conceitedly, Rini rolled her eyes. "You've got to tell me more." she pried, eventhough she knew that she shouldn't ask about future events. Just then they heard the bell ring as they realized they were now late. "We'll fill you in later!" Shin shouted as they split up to rush to their classes.  
  
"Just make sure they don't leave." Haruka stated, while giving the two boys a menacing glare. "And keep an eye on them at all times with Rini." she finished. "Boys will be boys." Endymion said as he assured Haruka that order would be maintained. "Jeez! What were you guys doing with those girls to have Haruka worked up like that?" Rini asked. "You mean what weren't we doing!" Kota said with a wink, Rini blushed slightly then changed the subject. "So about those cat girls. What's the story on them?" Rini said wanting to get another gossip session started as she tossed her books aside. "Well it started with a run-of-the-mill Negaverse attack but as it dragged on we got dragged into it." Shin started. "Faith and Hope were scrappin' it out with these two cat chicks when we showed up one day." Kota contributed. "Yeah and?" Rini said listening intently. "Well their people were enslaved and used as soldiers because of their superior abilities. One thing about them we found out is that they have a sixth sense as to who they're life mates are to be and unfortunately they chose us." Shin sighed thinking about the future they left behind. "But that's not the worst of it. Ensyrosians have these insane mating cycles. Malory and Astasyea literally have to be locked up because they will do anything to get at us for the purpose of fathering their children." Kota explained. "And fatherhood is by no means an option for us." Shin stated with Kota nodding in agreement. Rini and the boys talked all night and as a result, none of them studied for the test the next day.  
  
As the trio walked home they noticed a frantic Maggie and Daisy searching the area. "What's wrong?" Rini asked. Madelyn and Ariel just disappeared! They were trailing behind us and when I turned to tell them to hurry they were gone!" she explained. "Did they duck into one of the stores here?" Rini questioned, "The others are checking now. Where did they get off to? You don't think one of Chadelle's people got them, do you/" Daisy wondered, growing worried. Shin sensed something and looked up. Snickering, he jabbed Kota in the ribs and nodded upwards. Kota let a snort of laughter go but Shin shushed him. "Two of the Chibi Scouts just disappear and you two stand here laughing about it? Help look for them!" Rini barked. "Oh you know kids Rini, they're always 'up' to something." Shin snickered, "If they knew you were all this worried, I'm sure they'd 'drop' what they were doing and come back." Kota said as Ariel and Madelyn mysteriously reappeared behind Rini, Daisy and Maggie. "Can we go home now?" Madelyn stated, causing the three girls to jump out of their skin. "Where were you two?" Rini scolded. "We were just floating around." Ariel said, looking innocent. Rini knew that look. What were you upto? she wondered as she told Daisy and Maggie to get the others so they could head home.  
  
Three days later Rini got the results of her Math test. "Mom's gonna kill me!" she moaned as she stared at the posting board while a few students snickered at the low mark next to her name. "Yeah we didn't do much better. Michiru-mama will turn us wrong side out when she finds out." Shin commented. "Well I'm off." Kota called, not even checking for his results. "Have fun with Colt!" Shin sang out, Kota grimaced. "That's something I've wanted to ask you guys. How come Colt calls the two of you boy scouts?" Rini asked. "Michiru-mama's way of playing dress up with us. When we were young Michiru-mama was a little upset because we both loved Haruka-mama more than her. So Hope gave her the idea of putting us into things like Boy Scouts and such. Michiru-mama just loved dressing us up in matching outfits. We kinda liked it too." Shin thought back.  
  
On their way home Rini asked some more questions about Shin and his brother. "If you two are adopted, how are you able to use elemental-type energy attacks?". "We don't. The training brought out other hidden powers in us." Shin said. "Speaking of which, seeing how you are adopted how did that come about? Were you orphans or something?" Rini wondered. "Yeah..or something.." Shin uttered remembering back two years ago. "How's that?" Rini said, but she probed too far. "Look, can we change the subject. Where we came from is something neither of us ever want to talk about." Shin said somewhat angry. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you." Rini instantly apologized. The two walked home in dead silence. Rini could tell Shin was still upset, I just had to ask... she silently groaned.  
  
"You are proving to be just as dismal a failure as your sister. I want results. So I will choose your next targets. Faith and Hope Tennoh. Kill them or your punishment will be worse than death. Am I understood?" Chandelle threatened after the failing report Aroura gave on her attempts with Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Saturn. "Yes your majesty." Aroura said through gritted teeth.  
  
"So how are you?" Rini asked, Brad muttered something into the pillow. "Fine. Except for this slash going down my back." he grumbled unable to lie on his back or side after over doing it with Snow and Alex. So much for training! Rini cheered to herself. "I guess you'll be out for a while." Rini stated with a smile as she arranged the blankets over him, tucking him in. "Yeah, so I won't be able to train you. That's why I told Foxx to finish up with your training, so don't worry." Brad smirked, Rini slouched and frowned. Rini left for school in a fowl mood.  
  
"What is up with you?" Shin asked after Foxx left with the others for their school. "I guess I'm mad that I still have training I guess." "Well me and Kota are finished with ours so we have all kinds of free time now." Shin stated, Rini gave him a cool look. "But I think you should feel sorry for Brad, he's a sitting duck now for Gloria." Shin pointed out. During the day Shin and Kota continued their endeavors to win over a girl. "In your face loser!" Kota cheered as he jammed Yukari Takeshi's phone number in his brother's face. "We are going out tonight!" he gleefully stated to his brother's annoyance. "The gossip about her is that she's a...." Rini started, "Please let the rumours be true!" Kota prayed.  
  
Later on that day Rini had her spirits lifted with a visit from Helios. They took a walk through the gardens and soon met up with Shin, Kota and Faith were trying to teach Hope how to play baseball. "Hey Helium! What's up?" Shin shouted when seeing the two, Rini got a little angry. "My name's Helios." he corrected Shin. "Sorry." Shin apologized. "Yo! Hermaphrodite! How's it hangin'?" Kota boomed for the entire palace to hear. Any regret Rini had for upsetting Shin was now gone as her temper was about to let go. Seeing this, Helios decided to lead her away from the two boys until she calmed down. "I'm so sorry! I'll speak to them later about what they said and make them apologize." Rini promised. Just then some screams coud be heard coming from where they left Shin, Kota, Faith and Hope. Rushing back Rini and Helios couldn't believe what they were seeing. Two strange looking creatures were all over Shin and Kota. "Shouldn't you help them?" Helios asked, Rini just stood there for a few moments watching two hippo-type women maul Shin and Kota as Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune tried to save their future brothers. "I will." Rini said as she transformed and joined the fight.  
  
"That was way too funny!" Rini laughed after the battle. Shin and Kota glared at her. "I think that the four of you would have made a cute couple." Rini teased. "We got violated by two hippos and you stand there and make jokes?" Shin mouthed off. "What are you complaining about?! I had me the hottest girl in school to take out tonight, and here I am stuck in this bed!" Kota snapped. During the fight, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune managed to knock down of of the hippo girls. Unfortunately for Kota, she landed on top of him. "Well I guess I'll have to take your place then won't I?" Shin tormented. "Do and die, loser!" Kota threatened, trying to get up but Michiru pushed him back. "Neither of you are going anywhere tonight. 'We' are going to go over that math test you both failed." she informed the disappointed boys. "Well I guess I'll leave the two of you, good night!" Rini sang as she left. Just then Yukari showed up at the door. "I heard Kota got hurt. So I decided to come and check on him.". Yukari had gotten permission to come into the palace by way of Kota. He wanted to impress her by showing her around. "he's not in any shape for visitors I'm afraid." Rini informed her. Then Rini had an idea. "Well maybe just a few minutes." she said leading her to the Uranus/Neptune quarters. Rini planned to stir things up in the Tennoh household but even she didn't realize how stirred up things would get.  
  
A flash of light appeared in the hallway leading to the Uranus/Neptune quarters. "They're this way!" said one girl. "Boy are they going to be surprised!" giggled another as they raced down the hallway. Finding the front door open they let themselves in and headed for the bedrooms. They were surprised to see a smirking Rini and an angry group of girls leaving the guest room. "Of all the nerve! Messing around with four other girls!" howled Malory upon seeing Rini and Yukari. "How dare you try to take our life mates from us!" hissed Astasyea. "Wait! You got the wrong idea!" Rini wailed realizing that these must be the girls Shin and Kota told her about. "You can have them both!" Yukari snapped, angry after the two girls that Kota were fooling around with before showed up, as she stormed out of the palace. "That goes double for us!" screamed the other girls as they flew out of the quarters. Rini laughed nervously and backed out of the quarters, keeping her eyes on the two engaged feline women. They rushed into the guest room and attacked their unsuspecting boyfriends.  
  
--End of part 6: Rini -- A Royal Headache--  
  
--Next, part 7: Madelyn -- A Precious Gift--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to: ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	7. Madelyn A Precious Gift

Disclaimer: "I don't own Sailor Moon or the Chibi Scouts. I wish I did. Then I'd have all kinds of money. Sorry! I forgot to mention in all the other disclaimers that aside from Rini, Angel Raye is the sole owner of the Chibi Scouts. Finally got around cranking out another chapter. There'll be at least three more, possibly four but I'm not sure yet. Hope you enjoy this part!" -- Quoth the Ravyn  
  
Big Trouble, Little Brother -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Madelyn -- A Precious Gift  
  
As Hotaru and Anthony waited for their daughter to come back, they talked with their future son. "So do you have any plans for yourself, like what type of career you'd be interested in?" Hotaru wondered, I'll bet it's sports related. she thought to herself, she knew Anthony would be thinking the same thing. "Before I came back I completed the entrance exam for veterinary school. I guess it had something to do with all those hurt animals I was always bringing home." Alex said thinking of how mad his mother was every time he came home with a sick cat or bird with a broken wing. "That's something that we could use around here with the Royal cats." Anthony mentioned. Elsewhere, Snibbit woke up from his afternoon sun nap on the window sill in Madelyn's room. Hearing activity in the living room, Snibbit decided to investigate. Snibbit bounded into the room and onto Alex's lap. "Snibbit!" it happily chirped demanding the stranger pay attention to him. "Hey, cool! It's Snibbit!" Alex exclaimed as he cupped the small animal in his hands. "So he's still around in the future?" Anthony asked. "Yeah but he doesn't get around much like he used too with old age setting in." Alex said petting the little creature.  
  
"That's one." Chandelle warned as she reviewed the battle with Chibi Jupiter. Aroura said nothing as she stood in silent rage over her defeat. "I expected better from you." Chandelle huffed as she erased the failed battle from her mind then turned to her crystal to check on the progress of her still training general. she thought as she could sense that her general's training was almost complete. Until now Aroura had never seen her replacement and the murderer of her sister. She tried to get closer to see who it was. Chandelle instantly clouded the image. "Try that again and you will see my new general sooner than you think. They will also be the last thing you see. Is that understood?" Chadelle shouted as she knocked Aroura back with a powerful blast of energy. "Select your next target and you'd better pray for better results! I've lost far too many youma both here and in the future. Now get out of my sight! And don't return until you have the head of a Sailor or Chibi Scout with you!" Chandelle yelled as a shaken Aroura disappeared.  
  
During dinner Madelyn was unusually quiet, still not sure of what to make of her future brother. As she sat there eyeing him, Snibbit used the distraction to help himself to Madelyn's dinner. "Snibbit!" Hotaru scolded as Snibbit bounded away with a bulging mouthful of Madelyn's brussel sprouts. "Madelyn, how many times have I told you not to let Snibbit do that!" Hotaru sighed. "Sorry mama." Madelyn shyly said with a yawn. "Maybe you should go back to bed now. You're still worn out." Anthony pointed out. Madelyn sleepily nodded and slid out of her chair and headed for her bedroom with a satisfied Snibbit trailing her. "She over exerted herself again." Hotaru sighed knowing what her daughter was feeling like. "She won't be so worn out once her training is completed." Alex assured her. "That's something I've wanted to talk to you about. Is it necessary for her to undergo this type of training?" Hotaru asked thinking the new training would do more harm than good to Madelyn's health. "Don't worry. I won't push her that hard, or you for that matter. You'll see when the training starts." Alex said."I hope you're right, Alex." Hotaru said as she started clearing the dishes. Alex immediately got up and helped her. "That doesn't sound right." Alex said as he took up all the plates and carried them into the kitchen for his mother. "What?" Hotaru questioned. "You've never called me that before. In the future you always used my full name, Alexander." Alex pointed out. "Alexander. I like that. Very well, from now on I'll use Alexander." Hotaru corrected herself.  
  
After Serenity wished them luck, Alex lead his mother and sister into the training room to start they're training. Alex knew that he'd have to go slowly in order to build up his mother's and sister's tolerance to the gravity system. "Let's see...Computer, Tomoe configuration alpha." Alex instructed, as the computer activated the artificial gavity. Saturn and Chibi Saturn felt a slight tugging sensation. "If this is 2X gravity then this will be a breeze!" Chibi Saturn stated. "This is far from 2X, this is 1.1X. The setting will automatically increase by 0.1X every ten minutes so let's get to it." Alex told them as he started their training. As each interval passed the two Saturn Scouts noticed the same tugging feeling but were able to manage. Once the training was completed for the day, the family headed back to their quarters to relax a little before dinner. They were joined by the Mercury family. Maybe it was the doctor in Amy that made her pick up on Alex's behavior. She kept it in the back of her mind for now though.  
  
"Which hand?" Alex asked his sister and Ariel as they tried to guess which hand Snibbit was hiding under. "The left one?" Madelyn said unsure. "I think so." Ariel said studying closely. "Nope." Alex said as he lifted his right hand to reveal Snibbit's hiding place. As the two covered their eyes so they could play another round, Alex noticed Hotaru had not come back from the kitchen yet. "I'll be back in a sec." Alex promised the two girls. The entire time, Amy was observing him.  
  
While Alex was gone the two girls ran off to Madelyn's bedroom and talked. "Is Alex going to teach you anything cool?" Ariel asked. I don't know, he might.." Madelyn thought aloud. "My brother won't! Just wait until he's born!" Ariel threatened. "You still want to have more powerful attacks, don't you?" Madelyn asked and Ariel nodded. "So how will you get him to teach you?" Madelyn asked knowing full well Ariel's mind would be working overtime on this one. "I've already come up with an idea....this is what we'll do." Ariel said leaning in to explain her plan. "We?" Madelyn questioned, Madelyn thought. "Snibbit! Snibbit!" shouted Snibbit, unhappy he was not being the center of his owners attention.  
  
"Need help?" Alex asked as he came into the kitchen to see what was taking his mother so long. "No, but thank you for the offer." Hotaru said as she put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. Just then, Alex's cell phone rang. "Hey, yo! Where you at?" Alex asked while Hotaru went about her kitchen duties. "Just around." Colt replied. "Everyone's been wondering were you went to? You alright?" Alex tried to find out about his friend's whereabouts. "I'm fine. Just needed to get out before I put that ass clown Brad through a wall." Colt stated. "Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow to train Miss Waterworks." Colt assured. "Yeah, about that..," Alex started, "Brad's going to train her for a while." Alex informed. "That's what he thinks!" Colt said in a half-laugh. "Catch ya later!" Colt said and hung up. "What's that for?" Hotaru asked, questioning Alex's curious look. "I think tomorrow will be interesting." Alex commented.  
  
"If he's not at the old shrine in Yamashita forest then try poking around town at that martial arts tournament. He loves to make fun of the fighters at those things." Alex mentioned, trying to figure out were Colt might have gone to for Chad. "Thanks. I'll try those places." Chad mentioned as he left the Saturn quarters. Alex thought for a few moments, then grabbed his jacket. "Going somewhere?" Anthony asked as Ales was about to leave. "I was just going to help look for Colt. That's all." he explained. "No need. I saw him from the window. He's on his way in now." Anthony informed. "~Good morning!~" Hotaru sang coming into the living room and gave her husband a kiss. "Uh-oh." Anthony said realizing that Hotaru had plans for him. "You promised you'd help with the house cleaning!" she giggled and tweaked his nose as a look of rememberance came onto his face. "I'll help." Alex instantly offered. "That's alright. Besides Madelyn wanted to go to the park with Ariel and Snow before their training this afternoon." Hotaru stated. A defeated look came to Anthony's face as he realized he was now stuck. "Have fun." Anthony sighed as Hotaru pulled out an enormous roll of paper and unfurled it and rhymed off the massive list.  
  
During the next few days Madelyn's training went well. Everything was going well except for Colt's disappearace. "I've already told you that I don't know where he is. Besides, do 'you' really want to find him?" Alex stated knowing Colt wouldn't hold back if Brad started on him right now. Alex was pressuring Brad to lay off of Colt for the next while. "Too damn bad about him that he's not the whole show around here! He has to learn that no one is above anyone else around here." Brad stated. "Does that logic apply to you as well?" Alex returned, Brad glared at him for a few moments. He was about to answer when Mina lead him away. "Idiot!" Alex muttered as he walked away. Alex decided to ignore Brad for now even though be did feel bad for Annika. He joined his mother outside as they watched both Madelyn and Ariel demonstrate their new passtime. "Oh my!" Hotaru exclaimed seeing how high the girls were. Upon Amy's insistance that the boys do something, Snow went up after them. Alex rushed to catch his mother as she fiented when Snow jumped from the tree.  
  
After enjoying the entertaining and all too familiar scene of Amy dragging Snow off by his ear, he headed off to to Saturn quarters carrying his mother with a remorseful Madelyn tagging behind. "I didn't mean to scare her!" Madelyn sadly said as they made their way back. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. Mom does this a lot in my time." Alex explained as he remembered some of the things he did to warrant his mother fienting. "She'll be fine." he assured. About half an hour later, Hotaru had recovered fully and was promptly dealing with her children. "No more climbing trees young lady. And as for you.." Hotaru said, shaking a finger, "I don't want you encouraging Madelyn like that anymore. She could have been hurt!" she warned her future son. I'm sorry." he apologized. Right about now Snow was saying the same thing to his mother, but little did the two men know that they would become the victim of Ariel's cunning mind.  
  
Ariel kept thinking of when Snow jumped from that tree all through reccess. she wondered, trying to understand how Snow slowed his fall. "What are you thinking?" Madelyn asked, seeing Ariel deep in thought. "Remember when Snow jumped from the tree with us?" Ariel asked. "Yes. Mama was so scared she fiented." Madelyn sighed. "We should be in the hospital right now but we're not." Ariel pointed out. "So?" Madelyn said. "It was like he was floating." Ariel concluded. "I guess." Madelyn said trying to follow Ariel's train of thought. "Uh-oh." Madelyn murmured as she recognized the look in Ariel's eyes. The look Ariel always got whenever she was about to get into trouble. Just then the bell rang and the girls headed back to class. Madelyn wondered was Ariel was planning, only knowing she would be involved in it some way.  
  
"And no tree climbing!" Hotaru and Amy warned their children. "Yes mommy." Ariel murmured, "Yes mama." Madelyn sighed. Amy and Hotaru fixed cold glares on their sons. "Make sure they don't." the two growled as sweatdrops appeared on both Snow and Alex's heads. Soon the pair were off to the park while Amy and Hotaru busied themselves with updating the medical records, while Greg and Anthony were training new guards. When they arrived at the park, Ariel decided now was a good a time as any to trick Snow into teaching her a few new abilities. "Snow?" Ariel started, Madelyn groaned when she heard her friends tone. "Yeah?" Snow answered back. "Why didn't you get hurt when you jumped out of that tree? How come we fell so slowly?" she asked. "You can't tell them that!" Alex whispered to Snow. "What harm could it do?" he whispered back. "It was just a matter of energy manipulation." Snow started. Alex shook his head he thought as they all ast down under the shade of a park tree as Snow explained the process in detail. After a long lecture and a few demonstrations Ariel and Madelyn were now practising their new technique. I Ariel exclaimed to herself as she was having fun. "But don't tell anyone we told you this." Snow warned. "We?" Alex stated, washing his hands of this ordeal. "This will come back on us. You know that right?" Alex said in a sigh. "Relax! What trouble can it cause?" Snow retorted as they headed home with there sisters.  
  
After the attacks started again, the girls were on alert as they were walking to and from school. They walked by a television network building. "I wonder what they do in there?" Ariel pondered out loud as she looked upwards at the massive building. "Television stuff I guess." Madelyn replied. "Come on you two!" Maggie said to the two boys who stopped to admire some older high school girls. Seeing no one was paying attention Ariel whispered to Madelyn, "Let's take a look inside. It'll be fun!". "We're just kids! They won't let us in there!" Madelyn pointed out. "We don't have to go inside." Ariel stated nodding her head upwards.  
  
"Where are they?!?" Maggie frantically cried at they searched for the two girls. Rini, Shin and Kota came along. As the trio walked home they noticed a frantic Maggie and Daisy searching the area. "What's wrong?" Rini asked. "Madelyn and Ariel just disappeared! They were trailing behind us and when I turned to tell them to hurry they were gone!" she explained. "Did they duck into one of the stores here?" Rini questioned, "The others are checking now. Where did they get off to? You don't think one of Chandelle's people got them, do you?" Daisy wondered, growing worried. Shin sensed something and looked up. Snickering, he jabbed Kota in the ribs and nodded upwards. Kota let a snort of laughter go but Shin shushed him. "Two of the Chibi Scouts just disappear and you two stand here laughing about it? Help look for them!" Rini barked. "Oh you know kids Rini, they're always 'up' to something." Shin snickered, "If they knew you were all this worried, I'm sure they'd 'drop' what they were doing and come back." Kota said as Ariel and Madelyn mysteriously reappeared behind Rini, Daisy and Maggie. "Can we go home now?" Madelyn stated, causing the three girls to jump out of their skin. "Where were you two?" Rini scolded. "We were just floating around." Ariel said, looking innocent. Rini knew that look. she wondered as she told Daisy and Maggie to get the others so they could head home.  
  
"That was fun!" Ariel exclaimed to Madelyn. "Do you think we'll get into trouble?" Madelyn wondered as they got back. That night, after all the families ate in the main dining room, they moved into the family room. "Why don't we watch television?" Amy offered, sitting Ariel on her lap. "Yes. Let's!" Hotaru added while plunking Madelyn on her lap. "A great idea!" Brad grunted as Asai helped him into the room. He sat down between Alex and Snow. "You shouldn't be up, man." Snow said seeing how much pain Brad was in. After all the parents and childeren were settled around the television. Serenity turned to a news channel. "Boring!" Gloria called out as the reporter droned on. Then the topic changed as a close up video clip of Ariel and Madelyn waving and giggling was shown next to the reporter. "It's our little girls!" Amy exclaimed when seeing the footage. "Well this is a surprise!" Hotaru stated, Ariel and Madelyn's stomaches began to knot as they gave nervous laughs. Just then the video clip panned out to reveal the two girls floating outside the television studio window. "Cool!" Faith exclaimed as the other families stared in shock at the television. "Uh-oh." Ariel whispered. The two girls looked to their mothers to see the dark look they were getting. Amy and Hotaru tightened their grip, preventing their daughters from escaping. "Snow!" Amy snarled, "Alexander!" Hotaru growled. "They're mine!" Brad barked as he grabbed the two men by their shirt collars and dragged them out of the room. "Let's go!" the two women said in unison to their worried daughters.  
  
Brad was ordered to stay in bed after over exerting himself with Snow and Alex. Ariel was on the receiving end of a spanking and a one month grounding. Madelyn got a long lecture and a one month grounding as well. After being torn into by Brad, Snow and Alex then had to face their irrate parents. Amy thouroughly blasted Snow. Alex stood in front of both of his parents as they decided what to do with him. Hotaru was livid with her son's actions. Finally finding her words, Hotaru stormed up to her son. "What were you thinking?!?" she yelled in a tone that made Alex wince. "Do you realize how high those two were!!?" Hotaru screamed. "What if they lost control and fell? They'd both be dead now!" Hotaru raged. Anthony had never seen his wife this angry. While Hotaru exploded on her son, Madelyn listened through her bedroom door with tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault." she cried as Snibbit tried to comfort her.  
  
Setsuna informed everyone at dinner in the main dining room that she removed Ariel and Madelyn's stunt from everyone else's memories and destroyed all the evidence. Both Amy and Hotaru were relieved. As part of their punishment, Snow and Alex had to make sure Ariel and Madelyn never used their levitation skill again. Also the two boys were grounded with their sisters. "I'm sorry you got into so much trouble." Madelyn sadly apologized to Alex as he helped her work on a puzzle. He smiled at her as he took a puzzle piece from Snibbit. "Snibbit!" the little creature called as he dove back into the puzzle box for another piece. "It's not your fault entirely. I should have stopped Snow. Besides, I've seen mom madder than this." he stated. "Really?" Madelyn gasped. "Uh-uh. She almost used her rebirth attack on me." he said to his sister's shock. "You're teasing!" she shot back, "Mama would never do that!". Alex laughed, "Yes I'm teasing but she has been madder than this so don't sweat it." he assured as he tussled her hair.  
  
After a few minutes, Madelyn asked her brother a prying question. "Did I ever have to use my rebirth attack in the future?". "No you haven't." Alex answered. "Did mama?" she asked. "Nope." Alex told her. Madelyn gave a sigh of relief. "Does it scare you that you or mom might have to someday?" Alex asked, Madelyn nodded. Snibbit popped up with another piece for Madelyn and she went to work finding out where it went. "That shouldn't bother you." Alex commented. "Mama always tells me that but I can't help it." she sighed. "Try looking at it this way. You can give mom something else none of the other Chibi Scouts can give their mothers." he mentioned. "What's that?" Madelyn wondered. "If you use your rebirth attack, you'll be reborn and mom can raise you all over again. None of the other kids can do that. Don't you think Aunt Raye would love to have Annika as a little baby again?" he pointed out. "But she'll still be sad and what if mama has to use hers? Then I won't have a mama." the little girl sadly murmured. "You will always have someone to love you and take care of you no matter what." Alex remined his sister of her large palace family.  
  
"You failed me." Chandelle hissed as she sent a bolt of dark energy out, striking Aroura. Aroura screamed in pain as began to black out. As she came to, still dazed, she saw someone leaving Chandelle's throne room. "Who was that?" she asked. "That was your replacement. Soon he'll be ready and I'll have no need of failures like you!" Chandelle haughtily stated. "My sister's killer!" she murmured. "Your next target better be a success or you will sign your own death warrant!" Chandelle warned. "Sister, I will avenge you." Aroura said as she choose Chibi Saturn as her next target.  
  
Madelyn was slowly trudging along home from school. She was upset that she couldn't go to Kara's birthday party. "I wont miss much..." she sighed, "...except just a lot of fun." she muttered. "I'm sorry." Ariel apologized. "That's alright." Madelyn said as the girls continued on their way home. "Come on, mom!" Snow pleaded, "If Aunt Setsuna wiped it out of everyone's mind then there's no need to ground her! By all means take it out on me. I shouldn't have taught her that trick." he tried to get his sister off the hook. "She needs to learn that what she did was dangerous and was wrong." Amy refused to budge. Alex watched his friend fail. Now it was Alex's turn to help his sister, and he knew who to get.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you finally Colt." Hotaru said. He finally came back and was colder than usual to his family now but his icy demeanor melted when he spoke to Hotaru. Alex brought Colt over to help him argue on Madelyn's behalf. "Mom..about Madelyn's punishment..." Alex started. "Now Alexander this matter is closed. Madelyn did something dangerous and has to learn not to do that anymore." she flatly stated. "So she can't fight as Chibi Saturn anymore?" Colt questioned. "That's different." Hotaru stated. "No it isn't. She's in just as much danger when fighting." Colt pointed out. Alex smiled as Colt went to work. "Yes but..." Hotaru started, "Levitation gives her a powerful advantage in a fight. It would be in her best interest to continue practicing the technique." Colt insisted. "True but..." Hotaru tried to get a word in edge-wise but failed. "Grounding her like this is giving her mixed messages that will have her confused about her duties for years to come that will...". "Enough!" Hotaru ordered putting up her hand, "I'll only ground her for two weeks, but she still can't go to Kara's party." Hotaru sighed. "Thanks man! It's too bad though she wouldn't let Maddie go to her friend's party." Alex said walking back with Colt to his quarters. "Exactly!" Colt said with a smile. Alex wondered what was running through Colt's head. Alex changed the subject. "So where were you anyway?" he asked. "I needed to be alone to think some things over." he repiled, being vague.  
  
"Your son is very clever." Hotaru stated to Raye as she poured some juice for the children. If Madelyn couldn't go to the party..."He brought the party to her." she sighed looking at the living room full of children. Hotaru had no choice and Colt knew it. "Is this what you meant?" Rini asked Alex. "Yup." Alex smiled.  
  
Upon Alex's insistance, Colt agreed to have dinner with both the Mars and Saturn family. During the dinner, the conversation between Chad, Raye, Annika and Colt was sparse. Deciding to give the Mars family a little privacy, Anthony took the two girls out for ice cream while Hotaru and Alex washed the dishes. "Do you think your idea will work?" Hotaru asked. "I hope so." Alex said. "Ow!" Alex yelped, he cut his hand on a knife. "Oh my!" Hotaru gasped at the sight of the severe cut. She was about to heal it, "I got it." Alex said as he concentrated. Within a few seconds his cut was healed. "How..?" Hotaru questioned, staring in astonishment. "My training brought out a hidden power in me. I can heal myself. I can't heal others like you and Madelyn though." he told her. Hotaru hoped such abilities would not appear in anymore of her children. "That's...amazing." she answered in a sad tone. "Are you alright mom?" Alex asked. Before she could answer, an arguement distracted them.  
  
"I won't sit here and take this!" Colt barked as he got up. "Where I go and what I do is none of your damn business!" he shouted. "Watch your tone and language with us in a guest's house! Show some respect!" Raye yelled getting up. "Go to Hell!" Colt shouted as he stormed out of the Saturn quarters. "I'm glad the children weren't here for this." Hotaru commented as an angered Raye stormed out after Colt with Chad following.  
  
Aroura followed her target through the streets as the Chibi Scouts walked home from school. she thought, calling a youma. A huge iron giant appeared with a large sword. "Kill her!" Aroura ordered then retreated to a safe place to watch the fight. Madelyn and the other girls stared in awe at the massive youma. "That's the biggest thing I've ever seen!" Daisy exclaimed. "Carson! Get them out of here! Their no match for this thing!" Alex ordered as they dodged a sword swipe. "Right!" Carson said gathering all the girls, except Madelyn who hid from the youma. "Temperal Shift!" Carson called and transported the girls back to the palace." "Where's Madelyn?" Maggie questioned. "She'll be fine." Carson assured. Maggie notcied Carson's eyes momentarily flashed black then back to their normal colour. she wondered.  
  
"Hyyaaaahhh!" Alex let loose with a powerful blast that knocked the giant back. "Saturn Power Make Up!" Madelyn called as she quickly transformed. The iron giant was back up and attacking Alex. "Silent Wall!" Chibi Saturn called protecting her and Alex with it from the youma's sword. "Get out of here!" Alex ordered. "I'm staying!" Chibi Saturn said in defiance. "Destructive Ray!" Chibi Saturn staggered the mammoth creature. "Alright but becareful!" Alex warned as he bombarded the iron warrior with a volley of energy spheres. While the youma was temporarily stunned, Alex and Chibi Saturn came up with a plan. "Let's set up a cross fire. Get up onto that building, quickly!" Alex said. Chibi Saturn complied as she levitated herself up onto the roof of the two storey building. The iron giant got up and charged Alex. Alex opened up with a volley of energy spheres but only a few found their mark. Chibi Saturn questioned then from her vantage point she realized that the youma was now surrounded with floating black spheres of energy. Alex increased the power of his attacks and deployed more spheres. "No! That stupid youma!" Aroura shouted then noticed Chibi Saturn alone. "Just what I needed!" she smiled and teleported behind Chibi Saturn.  
  
Sensing someone behind her, Chibi Saturn spun around only to be struck by a blast of energy. Alex finished laying his trap and was now time to activate it. "Shadow Flare!" all the dark spheres converged on the iron giant turning it's blue armour to black. A huge explosion followed. "Now Chibi Saturn!" called Alex but Chibi Saturn didn't respond. "Where is she?" Alex wondered as the dust and smoke began to clear and the iron giant slowly emerged. Just the Colt showed up. "I'll deal with this! Find Chibi Saturn!" he said, Alex nodded and headed off to the roof top.  
  
"You're dead!" Aroura smirked as she was about to finish off Chibi Saturn. "Leave her alone!" shouted Alex as he hit her with a powerful blast of energy. "Damn!" she swore getting up to face her attacker. Just they they both sensed a tremendous build up of power. They forgot about fighting and looked to the ruined street below. Colt held up his hand and released a devastating beam of energy that tore through the iron giant. The youma fell to it's knees with a gaping hole in it's chest, then vaporised. "There's no way I'm fighting him!" Aroura stammered as a cold chill ran through her when she and Colt locked eyes. "Whirlwind!" a tornado formed and Aroura disappeared. "Is she alright?" Colt asked as Alex gather his unconscious sister into his arms. "I don't know! She's hurt bad!" he stated as they rushed back to the palace.  
  
--End of part 7: Madelyn -- A Precious Gift--  
  
--Next, part 8: Hope & Faith -- Eight is Enough!--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to: ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	8. Hope & Faith Eight Is Enough!

Disclaimer: "I don't own Sailor Moon and except for Rini Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts. Any characters that aren't familiar to you are mine. I've been so busy in the last while that I completely neglected my writing and I apologize to those who take the time to read and review what I've written so far. Thanks for reading my fics!"

--Quoth the Ravyn

Big Trouble, Little Brother -- By Ravyn Knyght

Hope & Faith -- Eight is Enough!

Haruka glanced at Michiru as she tried to deal with the noise level at the dinner table. Michiru was also wondering how they were going to manage seeing how they had the most children to take care of. Raising two girls was hard enough but the two didn't know what to do when it came to dealing with teen-aged boys. "I think it would be a good idea if the two of you enrolled in high school with Rini." Michiru's statement instantly got the boys attention. "But how are we supposed to help you guys fight if we're stuck in school all day." Shin said, not wanting to give up his vacation of sorts. "Yeah. What if you guys get attacked and we're not there." Kota added. "I think we can manage a few hours a day on our own. Besides with everything shut down in the future, this is an excellent time for you both to get ahead in your studies." Michiru reminded them. "Haruka-mama!" the two boys groaned in unison, looking for support for their extended vacation. 'Haruka-mama?' Faith wondered. "She has a good point so there will be no arguing." Haruka stated knowing that school would help to keep the boys occupied.

Shin and Kota were sitting at the table doing the homework assignment, Amy had made up for them. "Will you boys be alright while we and your sisters are at the parent teacher meeting?" Michiru asked. "We'll be fine." Kota sighed as he glanced over the mound of work Amy had given the two. "We'll be back in a couple of hours." Haruka pointed out. "They would both have to come." Faith grumbled, knowing she'd hear it from Michiru about her grades. "Well I want both of them to see how well I am doing." Hope proudly stated. "Teacher's pet." Faith sniped, starting a fight. "Girls!" Haruka sharply warned, putting an end to the quarrel. "We will check your work when we get back." Michiru said as they left. "Oh yeah!" the two boys cheered as they high fived each other. "I'll get the place ready while you call those girls!" Kota said while stuffing their homework assignments in the garbage. "I'm on it!" Shin replied as he punched in a phone number.

Two hours later...

"What's going on here!" Haruka roared as she opened the door to their quarters, interrupting the make out session Shin and Kota were having with two teen aged daughters of the palace staff. "Oh my...!" Michiru gasped as she covered Faith's and Hope's eyes. The two girls quickly buttoned their blouses and with red faces, giggled as they hurried out of the Uranus/Neptune quarters. "Girls! Go to your room!" Michiru ordered as she turned on the lights. Faith and Hope quickly scurried along as Haruka and Michiru gave menacing looks to their future sons. Once they were sure the girls were in their room, they proceeded to blast the young men. "Start talking!" Michiru ordered. "Well..." Shin started, "Quiet!" Haruka barked, causing both boys to jump. "What were the two of you thinking!" Michiru demanded. "We just thought..." Kota tried to explain, "Enough!" Haruka yelled, "You obviously can't be trusted to be left alone! Just how far would the two of you have gone!" she questioned, thinking about the possible outcome. Kota opened his mouth to answer, "Not one more word!" Michiru sharply warned.

The next morning, Haruka dragged the two boys to training. "Come on, Haruka-mama! It's the week-end!" Shin whined. Kota made a grim face when he saw the look Haruka flashed at them both. "It's your duty to train both us and your sisters and after last night's stunt, you boys are going to have as little free time as possible." Michiru said in an annoyed tone. "Are you really that mad at us?" Kota playfully asked, resting his head on Michiru's shoulder. She just gave him a cool look that made him fall back in line behind her. Once in the training room, Shin and Kota got to work training their family...or at least tried to. Uranus and Neptune had to separate the two boys after a debate on how the training should be done broke down into a fist fight. Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus looked on with sweat drops on their heads. Training resumed once Neptune and Uranus mediated the boys' dispute by having Kota train Uranus and Chibi Uranus while Shin trained Neptune and Chibi Neptune. "Well that could have went better." Michiru sighed once back at their quarters. "You boys are going to have to learn how to work together in order train us." Haruka scolded them. "Things would be fine if Kota wasn't such a little brat and want things done his way instead of the right way!" Shin huffed. "You mean your way!" Kota shot off as the two boys leapt out of their chairs and squared off. "Cool it!" Haruka ordered, stepping in. "If you both have so much energy then go do twenty laps around the palace grounds!" she demanded. "Do you have any idea how big the grounds are!" they questioned with slack-jawed expressions. "NOW!" Haruka bellowed and the two boys bolted out of the quarters. "How will we ever manage?" Michiru doubtfully wondered.

"You're going the wrong way, stupid!" Shin said seeing Kota taking a detour. "Let's see if Rini is up yet? Maybe we could head into town?" Kota wondered. "What about the twenty laps we have to do?" Shin reminded his brother. "Twenty laps around the palace. Right. We'll just do them a different way." Kota explained. After talking with Rini the two boys headed out to do their punishment. "Let's put our training to good use." Kota stated as he powered up and took off. "Why didn't I think of that?" Shin said as he caught up with his brother. Within ten minutes the two boys completed their punishment. "Let's head into town now. Haruka-mama and Michiru-mama will think we're still at it." Kota said. "Nice try!" a voice from behind said, startling the two boys. Haruka had come out to make sure the boys did as they were told. "Haruka-mama!" the two nervously exclaimed. "You've got training right after the Saturn family so move it!" she ordered as the two boys sighed in disappointment.

On their way back, the Royal family ran into Haruka and Michiru dragging Shin and Kota towards the training rooms. "Hey we trained both of you, Faith and Hope earlier! We deserve a break!" the two protested. "As long as you're in the training room we know where you are and what you are doing!" Haruka flatly stated, remembering the ordeal they had last night with two of the servants' daughters. "Have fun!" Rini teased as she walked past. "Help us!" Kota mouthed only to get nudged along by Michiru. "I feel so sorry for those two. Not only do they have to raise Faith and Hope, they are now hosting two teen-aged boys." Serenity mused, 'As long as it's them and not me!'. "Now the two of you will wait here quietly until Brad comes to train you." Haruka said as she and Michiru watched Hotaru and Madelyn train. As soon as the Saturn family were finished, Brad showed up. "Hey boss! How's about the day off?" Kota asked. "Get in this training room. Now!" Brad barked and the two boys bolted into the room as ordered. "What's up with him?" Shin asked Kota only to get a shrug in response as Brad took his bad mood, brought on by Colt, out on the two boys.

The two boys were glad that the training was over with for today. Michiru was just starting with them though. "Japan, hide your daughters!" the two cheered as they emerged from the training room. "Let's hit those books!" Michiru commanded, the boys groaned in despair. "First you'll complete the homework assignment from the other day and after you are finished with that I have several more for you boys." Michiru informed them. "Michiru-mama!" the two boys wailed wanting some free time. "Don't Michiru-mama me!" she scolded, "Until you two boys can be trusted to be left on your own this is how it will be.". Shin and Kota groaned. "Oh and starting Monday, you two boys will be attending school." she added as they headed back to their quarters. Shin and Kota stopped dead in their tracks at the thought of school. The main reason the two boys decided to come back to the past was to get out of school and studying as well as escaping from two very dominating girlfriends. "Well at least Malory and Astasyea aren't here." Shin said in consolation. "Yeah, at least we lucked out that way." Kota added.

"Rini!" Natsuko squealed, seeing the two boys with Rini. "Where did you find those two?" she asked her friend. "They're new transfer students." Rini replied as they looked at the swarm of girls surrounding Shin and Kota. "As if they'd want anything to do with the two of you." said an arrogant voice. "Hello, Yukari." Natsuko sniped, glaring at her. Yukari flicked her hair back at the two as she walked by them towards Shin and Kota. "Bitch." Natsuko muttered. The two watched as Yukari pushed her way through the group of girls and started flirting with the two boys. Rini quickly stepped in and dragged Shin and Kota off. "We've got class." She reminded as she pulled them along.

After school the three walked home. "Walking sucks!" Shin moaned as he watched some of the other students drive past them. "Well you're the one with the license. Go sook up to Michiru-mama and get us some wheels." Kota pointed out. "You have a driver's license?" Rini asked in surprise. "Indeedy do!" Shin beamed producing the document proudly. "After taking the test ten times." Kota added, Shin gave his brother a shot in the arm. "At least I didn't have mine taken from me by Haruka-mama and Michiru-mama." Shin reminded. "Hey! The palace grounds looked better without that stupid fountain." Kota griped. "Dare I ask?" Rini teased. "Here's how it happened..." Shin started, Kota hung his head, "Why me?" he muttered as his brother filled Rini in on one of his most embarrassing moments.

After dinner, Faith and Hope wanted to go to the new cake shop for dessert. "Sorry girls. Both Michiru and I are going to a scout meeting now." Haruka informed as she cleared the table. "We'll take them." Kota offered, "Yes!" the two girls cheered. "You boys have homework to do." Michiru reminded. "We won't be gone long." Shin assured holding out his hand. "What?" Haruka wondered. "Duh. Car keys." Shin requested. "I don't think so!" Haruka scoffed. "But I have a license!" Shin countered producing his license. Both Haruka and Michiru examined the card. "So?" Shin asked with a pleasant smile while still holding out his hand. "Sure you can have the car…" Haruka announced. Alright!" Shin cheered. "…always gets his own way…" Kota disgustedly huffed to Faith and Hope. "…In seventy-three years!" Michiru finished Haruka's sentence, pointing out the date of the license as Haruka deposited bus fare money in Shin's hand. "Loser!" Kota snickered as he and his sisters headed for the door. After they left Haruka and Michiru stared at Shin's license in disbelief. "You don't suppose it's a bad fake do you?" Michiru wondered. "They said they were from the future but I'd never imagine…" Haruka's voice trailed off.

Days later, Shin and Kota were at it again. Michiru was unable to stop the fight and Haruka was across town. This fight was worse than the others so far as both boys refused to quit and in the process of trying to stop them, she herself was knocked down, Faith and Hope rushed to their mother. Frightened by the boys' fight, Michiru called for Ken and Anthony to help stop the fight. Ken and Anthony managed to separate the two and moved them to opposite ends of the quarters. Afterwards, in Amy's office, "It's just bruised but will be tender for a while." Amy reported, Michiru was only slightly relieved as she held the ice pack to her wrist. Amy noticed she was shaking. "You're not hurt anywhere else are you?" she asked. Michiru just shook her head, while thinking. 'I don't think I can handle this anymore.' "If the pain gets worse I'll come see you." Michiru softly replied. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here." Amy offered, seeing how shaken up Michiru was. Michiru just nodded and left the office.

Upon returning and being told about what happened, Haruka was outraged as she dragged both boys down to the training room. "You two want to fight? Then fight!" she shouted as she threw the two of them into the training room. "Come on!" she ordered, demanding the two tear into each other. "The two of you come here, causing nothing but trouble! Disobeying us! Destroying our house! Because of your childish fighting, Michiru is now receiving medical attention and you've terrified your sisters! Is this how you behave in your time?" Haruka raged. The two boys just hung their heads, shamefully thinking about their behavior since arriving. "You've more than worn out your welcome. You owe both myself and Michiru as well as your sisters an apology. Be ready to pack your bags at a moments notice." Haruka said glaring at them both then stormed out of the room.

The two boys paced around the room thinking. "We really blew it this time." Kota sighed heavily. "Think she really meant it? Packing our bags and that?" Shin wondered. Kota nodded. Setsuna came into the room. "Aunt Setsuna? Why are you here?" Shin asked. Just then Shin felt weak and momentarily started to fade. "Shin!" Kota yelled running over to catch his brother as he fell over. "What was that?" he asked Setsuna. "Because of your behavior, the time line is changing. Right now if things don't change, Haruka and Michiru won't adopt you in the future and the lives you now know will not happen." Setsuna explained. "But why did I fade out like that?" Shin asked as he started to recover. Setsuna thought for a moment. "If Haruka and Michiru don't adopt the two of you, the two of you will be split up. Something will happen and Shin will die. All because you boys can't get along." she stated. 'I'll die?' Shin thought as he felt himself grow cold. 'I'll have no one left.' the thought of being alone sent a cold shiver through Kota. "Is this what she died for?" Setsuna asked and then left. The two boys heads snapped up and stared after the guardian of time.

For the next few days, the boys were uncharacteristically quiet. Haruka mistook it for a mix of guilt and sulking and that the boys had obviously taken her seriously and was glad she got through to them. Michiru though, was bothered by the boys silence and wondered what they were thinking. Rini noticed the change in the two as well and wondered why they were going off by themselves and not waiting for her after school. "Hey, guys! Where are you two off to? I thought we could check that new movie that's playing?" Rini asked one day. "We just want to be alone right now." Kota muttered as they headed off to the park. Rini just stood there and watched them walk off. She felt even guiltier about asking about their life before they were adopted. 'They were starting to cheer up too.' she thought.

"Aunt Setsuna's right. We should be more grateful. It's like we forgot about her." Shin said sadly, looking at her picture. "If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here. We promised we'd live for her and here we are trying to kill each other." Kota stated, remembering. "It's like we forgot about her and everything she did for us." Shin added. "We can't forget about her...ever." Kota said. "Then we have to stop screwing up then." Shin said. "Yeah. When I knocked Michiru down, it felt like I knocked Eri down." Kota thought back to their last fight. "I remember when we had the same scared looks on our faces that Hope and Faith had." Shin remembered with a shudder. "I think we owe everyone a better apology." Shin said, Kota nodded and the two headed back to the palace.

Haruka found Michiru in the music room, staring out the window. "I think you were too hard on them." she commented. "You and the twins could have been seriously hurt. They have to learn that they can't go on like this." Haruka said, joining her at the window. "But they've hardly said five words to us outside of training." Michiru sighed sadly. "Don't be soft with them, they'll only take advantage." Haruka stated, Michiru frowned. Shin and Kota returned and listened outside the door. "I think it might be a mistake for us to adopt them when the time comes. I don't think I can handle them." Michiru fearfully admitted.

A soft knock at the door let them know they weren't alone. They turned to find the two boys by the doorway. Michiru quickly wiped her eyes. "Could we talk?" Kota asked as he and his brother made their way over to them. "Depends on what you have to say." Haruka replied. "We're sorry for how we've been acting and we didn't mean to hurt you Michiru-mama." Shin sadly apologized. "We don't blame you for being mad at us. We've done some stupid stuff and deserved what we got." Kota added. "We'll do our best to get along but if you want us to leave then we'll understand. But there are some things you need to know first. Michiru-mama, what you said about not being able to handle us isn't true." Shin started as the boys tried to explain without revealing too much about the future, "It was you who insisted on adopting us. We'd been through a nightmare before you and Haruka adopted us. It was you Michiru-mama that saved us from being broken up. God knows what would have happened if the two of you didn't adopt us." "It was also you that never gave up on us and taught us we could trust the two of you. Both of you took a chance on us. You stayed with us when others would have walked away or worse. We will always be grateful for that, we just have to remind ourselves of that every now and then." Kota stated.

"We owe someone else a lot more than what we owe you though. We made a promise to someone and if we don't keep it, everything they did for us would have been for nothing." Kota added. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep that promise, for us and for her." Shin finished. "You won't have it easy with us, but we're trying just as hard. Help us keep our promise. Please?" Kota asked his adopted parents. "We'll keep this in mind. You boys have homework to do so get to it. Michiru and I will decide what to do with you." Haruka said and the two boys nodded and left the room. "Well what do you think?" Haruka said turning to Michiru. "I think it's going to be hard for me to say no to those boys." she said with a smile.

The two boys tried to concentrate on their homework but they couldn't as they wondered how long both Haruka and Michiru were going to take in deciding what to do with them. While they nervously waited in the living room, Faith and Hope came into the room. "How come you two always fight?" Faith asked. "Because we're idiots." Kota sighed, looking at the two of them and smiled. "Yeah. It's a guy thing." Shin added. "Oh." Hope said as she and Faith sat down on the couch with them and the four waited in silence for a few minutes. Shin laughed, breaking the silence. "What?" Hope inquired. "Oh, nothing." he said, thinking. "Tell us!" Faith demanded. "Now you're in just as much suspense as we are." Kota noted with a smirk. "I was just thinking that maybe we were sent back to learn from you two, instead of you two learning from us." Shin gave in. Faith and Hope just looked at the two boys. "You two are older than us. What could you learn from us?" Hope wondered aloud. They were interrupted before they could get an answer.

"Start packing." Haruka dryly stated as Michiru silently stood by. The two boys sat in shock for a few moments trying to comprehend the situation. "Are you guys going somewhere?" Faith asked. "Girls, go to your room and get ready for bed." Michiru softly spoke and the two complied while looking back at their brothers and wondered what was about to take place. The two boys looked at each other and nodded. "Alright." they agreed and headed off to their room to do as they were told. Within a few minutes the boys were packed and were following Haruka and Michiru out of their quarters. To the boys surprise they were lead to an unoccupied quarters instead of the Gates of Time. "The first thing you boys are going to learn is how to get along." Haruka told them, she and Michiru trying what Mina and Lita did with their daughters to make them get along. "So this place is ours?" Kota said with raised eyebrows. "Yes and you boys will be completely responsible for it." Michiru pointed out. "But it's all ours." Shin confirmed as Michiru handed each of them a set of keys. "Also we hope that this will teach you boys some responsibility." Haruka added sternly seeing the looks on the boy's faces. "We promise that we'll do our best to get along!" Shin spoke up with his brother agreeing.

The next day…

"Wow! You guys got and lost your own apartment in one night?" Rini said still not believing what had happened. "But what possessed you guys to hold a rave in the palace in the first place?" Rini asked. Shin and Kota glared at Maggie and Daisy. "Some very bad advice that was given to us before we came back." Shin muttered through clenched teeth.

Several weeks later...

"You are proving to be just as dismal a failure as your sister. I want results. So I will choose your next targets. Faith and Hope Tennoh. Kill them or your punishment will be worse than death. Am I understood?" Chandelle threatened after the failing report Aurora gave on her attempts with Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Saturn. "Yes your majesty." Aurora said through gritted teeth. After Aurora left, Chandelle's newest general appeared. "Your training is complete. Soon it will be time for you to destroy my enemies." Chandelle said as she gazed at her general. "Follow the failure. If she doesn't succeed, kill her." Chandelle ordered. "It will be done." the general assured and left. "They don't suspect a thing!" she evilly laughed.

Aurora followed her targets around Crystal Tokyo undetected. She watched as Shin and Kota with their sisters, walked towards her at a sidewalk cafe. Although not knowing who she was, Shin and Kota did notice her. "Heeey! Check the chick!" Shin remarked, Kota looked. "Hel---lo Nurse!" Kota whistled as they pulled up chairs to Aurora's table. Hope and Faith groaned as they watched their future brothers flirt with the girl. 'They are rather attractive! Maybe Chandelle will let me keep them for servants.' she thought as she flirted back, forgetting about attacking Faith and Hope for the moment. "Will you two come on! Besides, she's old enough to be your mother!" Faith rudely stated trying to pull them along. Kota quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as Aurora's temper shot up. 'You rude little snot!' she thought. "Forgive our little sister. She doesn't understand that beauty knows no age." Shin tried to explain. "Yeah, beauty grows with age." Kota added. "How dare you insult me like that!" Aurora snapped as she proceeded to slap both Shin and Kota across their faces. "Men!" she angrily huffed as she stormed off. She then thought of the perfect way to get revenge on the two boys while at the same time get rid of Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune. 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder!' she evilly thought as she headed off to prepare her attack.

Hope was furious that a boy she liked was more interested in her sister than her. "For the last time I told you that you can have him!" Faith shouted, seeing the angry look her sister was giving her. "But Tori won't even look at me!" Hope growled. "Too bad you and Faith couldn't switch personalities or somethin'." Shin remarked. A thought came to Kota, "Or make Hope more Faith-like." he pondered, looking at his sisters. "Let's get to work." Kota said as he led everyone outside. "Now why does this Tori guy like Faith so much?" Kota asked. "She's always talking with him about stupid sports." Hope groaned. "Sports aren't stupid!" Faith snapped back. "Well it's simple. Talk sports with him. What's his favorite?" Shin asked. "Baseball, but I don't know the first thing about it." Hope sighed. "Sis. You're in good hands! We'll teach you everything you will ever need to know about baseball." Kota promised. "And the best way to learn is by doing." Shin added as he went to get some baseball equipment. They headed out onto the palace grounds and started explaining the game to Hope. They weren't aware they were being watched.

After having some fun playing around with Helios's name, the two boys returned their attention to their sisters. 'Fight animals with animals I say...' Aurora crowed to herself as she summoned two youma. "Kill them all!" she ordered and the two youma charged the group. "Holy---!" Shin yelled seeing the two hippo-type youma rushing towards them.

"Uranus Power Make Up!", "Neptune Power Make Up!" and within a few seconds Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune were ready to fight. "From the outer solar system, fighting with courage and the power of the wind, I am Sailor Chibi Uranus!". "Also from the outer solar system, fighting with grace and the power of the sea, I am Sailor Chibi Neptune!". "Quit the speeches and save us!" Shin screamed, as the two female hippo youma had a hold of both boys and were having their way with them. From a distance Cosmic Moon watched the scene while laughing hysterically. "They could really use some help over there." Helios pointed out. "I know." Cosmic Moon said still chuckling as she ran off to join the fight.

After the fight…

After being blasted by a troupe of girls, Shin and Kota thought things couldn't get worse. They were wrong. Fear gripped them as they heard the commotion outside the door. "Those voices..." Shin said as the door flew open and was tackled by Malory. Astasyea pounced on Kota, who was lying in bed. Haruka and Michiru were momentarily stunned as they watched their future sons be pummeled by two strange girls. Quickly regaining their composure, they jumped in and wrestled the two girls to the ground. "Settle down!" Haruka commanded as she pinned Malory down. "Not 'til I claw Shin's eyes out!" she roared, trying to free herself. Kota pulled himself out of bed and tried to get to the door but Astasyea grabbed him by the ankle and hauled him to the floor. "Save yourself!" Kota shouted as Shin ran out of the house. "Oh no you don't!" Malory shouted, breaking free and quickly chasing him down. "What'd I do? What'd I do?" Shin cried as Malory took him down. "You promised! You promised me you wouldn't fool around with other women!" she bawled hysterically, then without warning fell on top of Shin unconscious. "That's one!" Setsuna exclaimed. "Astasyea?" she asked reloading the syringe. Shin pointed to his family's quarters.

"So who are these girls anyway?" Haruka questioned after everyone settled down. "They are Shin and Kota's girlfriends from the future." Setsuna answered, glancing into the living room to see the two girls resting peacefully on the sofas. "Shin and Kota have locked themselves in their room and refuse to come out." Michiru reported as she joined the two at the kitchen table. "So how did they get here?" Haruka then asked. "With all that's going on I guess they took advantage of the situation. Besides with them around the boys will be much more compliant. Don't you think?" Setsuna said coyly while sipping her tea, Michiru and Haruka quickly catching on. "I'll leave this vial with Amy and instruct her on the dosage should these girls get out of hand again. It is their mating cycle after all." The time guardian warned the two. "How on earth are we going to cope?" Michiru sighed. "If it keeps the boys occupied we'll find a way." Haruka said positively. "Send them back!" Shin pleaded as he and his brother flew out of their room and got down on their knees hoping their adoptive parents would give in to them. "We'll do anything! Name it! Just send them back!" Kota begged. "No can do boys. It seems the time flow is unstable at the moment so you'll have to make do." Setsuna reported, taking another sip of her tea while giving a quick wink to Haruka and Michiru. "There's no more rooms here so we will have to double up." Haruka brought up thinking about who would sleep where. "We're as good as dead." Kota muttered as they peered into the living room at the two sleeping girls. "It's worse than that. We're good as married with them around." Shin groaned.

During dinner at the main dining room, Malory and Astasyea sat glaring at their boyfriends while they corrected their every move. "Mama. Who are those girls?" Annika whispered. "They are the twin's girlfriends from the future." Raye replied as they waited for the other families to arrive. "That's the most well behaved I've seen those boys." Anthony mentioned to his wife. "And you think mom picks at you…" Brad told his sister as they watched the two couples. "I told you not to wear that shirt." Malory griped trying to brush out some of the wrinkles of Shin's shirt. ""At least people don't mistake him for the wolf man!" Astasyea hissed viciously while glaring at Kota who hadn't shaved. "This is too much!" Rini snickered, only to be shushed by her mother. The two girls quickly forgot about their boyfriend's sloppiness when the Mercury family entered the room. "It's him!" the two declared jumping up. "Not them!" Snow cried as he stared wide-eyed at the two Ensyrosians. "Shoot! I forgot about that!" Brad remembered when seeing Snow. "Forgot what?" Mina asked as they were served. "No good will come of this." Foxx muttered to his family. "Uh…Mom? Shouldn't you…Do something?" Carson insisted. Setsuna just looked on.

Without warning, Malory and Astasyea were standing over Snow. "Hmph! Did you think you could fool us?" Malory started, Snow shrank in his seat, "Shin! Kota! Do something!" Snow ordered. "Oh no." Brad moaned as everyone stared on in curiosity.

"So you had your ears altered. That's just day surgery! But that's a poor makeup job!" Astasyea declared splashing water on Snow's face while Malory started scrubbing Snow's face furiously. "What's going on?" Amy demanded only to get pushed back by Astasyea. "Stay out of this." she warned as Brad, Alex and Foxx got up from their seats. "Hmmm?...No pride markings." Astasyea noted. "That's just a quick laser job. Bet you didn't get rid of these as quick!" Malory announced, tearing off Snow's shirt. "Uh…Malory?" Astasyea whispered, Malory blushed slightly when she saw there were also no pride markings on Snow's body. "Now that you've embarrassed me!" Snow snapped as he ripped what was left of his shirt from Malory's hands. "That's enough girls!" Shin and Kota pleaded, leading them back to their seats. "But, but!...I was sure!" Malory astounded, trying to figure it out. "How could we be so wrong? I could have sworn he was one." Astasyea thought as Kota sat her down. "Well let that put an end to this!" Brad demanded as the others sat back down breathing a sigh of relief. Just as Astasyea was about to sit down it came to her. "I've got it!" she proclaimed shooting back up. "No self-respecting Ensyrosian would dare defile their tail!". "Yes!" Malory agreed as they both vaulted over the table. "Get it through your heads! I'm not Ensyrosian!" Snow cried as they chased him about the room. "Quick! Grab 'em!" Brad ordered as he and Foxx joined Shin and Kota in the chase. "Girls! Cover your eyes!" Serenity ordered the Chibi Scouts as the two Ensyrosians tackled Snow as he ran through the main dining room doors into the hallway, two servants quickly closed the doors. Everyone listened to the sound of material being ripped then a few seconds later the two red faced girls came back in and quickly sat themselves down. "He was right." Astasyea reported to the shocked on lookers. "We told you to send them back." Kota whispered to Michiru, who refused to make eye contact with anyone. "Can it get any worse?" Haruka moaned covering her face with her hands.

--End of Part 8: Hope & Faith –Eight Is Enough!—

--Next: Part 9 –Maggie --In Time We Trust—

Questions, comments?

Mail to: 


End file.
